xXIssho ItsumademoXx
by Grimm Lullaby
Summary: HitsugayaxOC RenjixOC ByakuyaxOC.In life there is love,hurt,shattered relationships,friendships,and people you care about. Through all the hard will three couples stay together forever or break apart when they can't handle it. HIATUS
1. Annoyingly Random Girls

_**Together **__**Forever**_

Annnoyingly Random Girls!

_Disclaimer:_I don't own Bleach just Yumi and Kaoru and their zanpaku-to. Minako belongs to my friend.

Kuchiki Yumi - Heiress to the Kuchiki family if something happens to Byakuya. Formerly the heiress of the forbiden Takamori clan before her sister Rukia found her . Her noble name is Yumiko. Mostly seen picking flowers and singing. Semi insane type person. Third Seat Tenth Division. 5'2 Zanpaku-to(s): Hikari and Yami

Tsukiyomi Minako- Head of the Tsukiyomi family. She is mostly hitting people in the head with her zanpaku-to. Sane type person. Third Seat Ninth Division. 5'8 Zanpaku-to: Mizu-yume

Hinawari Kaoru- Head of the Hinawari family. Mostly seen doodling and bouncing. Insane and crazy type Seat Eighth Division. 5'5 Zanpaku-to: Kamikaze-Reppu

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WOAH WATCH OUT!!!!!!! UKI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Yumi shouted as she, Minako, and Kaoru danced around.

Well only Yumi and Kaoru, Minako clung on for dear life. Ukitake really didn't know what was about to happen. He turned aound and saw the three run straight into them.

_**BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Ukitake was sent spiraling on the floor as the three flew into random places. "WHOA!!!!!!", Minako shouted as she flew into Ukitake's office. "COWABUNA!!!!!!!!!", Yumi screamed as she began to laugh, flying through the open door, plunging into the lake outside. "I'm ok!", she shouted.

"I believe I can fly!", Kaoru sung as she hit the wall.

After a moment of spiraling and confusion, Ukitake looked around. "Is everything alright?", he asked.

"Oh care about your things but not us!", Minako shouted. "Mama I want some ceral", Kaoru said as she slid down the wall. Yumi came in the room soaking wet, shaking off the water.

"So it's to the point where you don't give a care about us no more Uki-kun", Yumi said with a pout.

"After all the things you did to my office everytime you came there was no reason to care. But can't you go... you know... bother someone else", he said politely careful not to hurt their feelings. An awkward silence passed and Ukitake looked at them. He expected the worse, crying,pouting, whining.

They smiled wickedly. "OK!", they said as they shunpo'd away in different ways.

"Oh kami the other taichos will hate me", Ukitake muttered.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Shiro-Snowflake!", Yumi shouted as she walked in her division's office. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho Yumi", Hitsugaya said in annoyance.

"Aww Toshiro is upset", Yumi cooed as she ruffled his hair. He glared with irritaion. "Yumi don't think I won't-", he started. "TAICHO!!!!!", a bubbly voice called out. "RAN-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!", Yumi shouted as she saw the bubbly big ya know fuku-taicho.

Immeadiately she was glomped by the taller woman. "YUMI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! You look so kawaii", she shouted as she squezze Yumi's petite body with her assests. "Rangiku! I'm dying! Ack... ugh... suffocating", Yumi said turning blue. Rangiku appearantly didn't hear her. "Rangiku!", she muttered.

"Matsumoto...", Hitsugaya said. Rangiku still hugged the petite girl. "Matusmoto!', Hitsugaya said louder. Rangiku continued her hug.

"MATSUMOTO RANGIKU!!!!!!!!!!! LET GO OF HER!!!!!!!!", Hitsugaya shouted. Rangiku loosened her grip. Yumi crumbled to the floor. "Arigatou", she mumbled weakly. "Yumi-chan are you ok?", Rangiku asked.

"What do you think", Hitsugaya said dully as he directed his attention to his paperwork. "Matsumoto do your paperwork", he added. "Well I think that she-", Rangiku started. "Ran-chan it was a rhetorical question", Yumi explained before Hitsugaya had a chance to say anything.

"Thank you. Matsumoto I won't repeat myself again do you paperwork", he repeated. Rangiku looked at Yumi with pleading eyes. Yumi nodded. She pranced over to Hitsugaya's desk.

"Don't even think about it", he said. "I didn't even say nothing", Yumi whined. "She wants to leave and you're gonna beg or flirt to get me to let her leave", he simply stated. "Meanie!",Yumi huffed. Yumi sat in deep thought as Hitsugaya worked. "Toshiro Toshiro Toshiro Toshiro Toshiro Toshiro Toshiro Toshiro Toshiro Toshiro. Snowy Snowy Snowy Snowy. Shiro-chan Shiro-chan Shiro-chan Shiro-chan. Yuki-kun Yuki-kun Yuki-kun Yuki-kun. Toshiro Toshiro Toshiro Toshiro. YUKI-KUN!", she squealed as Rangiku snuck out.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!", he shouted.

"Hi Toshiro", Yumi said as she kissed his cheek and shunpoing away. Hitsugaya sat dumbfounded as he looked around finding himself alone.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!! YUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!", he shouted.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"REN-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!", Kaoru shouted before the 6th division.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Abarai get your girlfriend", Byakuya said annoyed.

" Dammit! She's not my damn girlfriend!", Renji shouted at him regretting it. Byakuya looked up at him with a burning gaze. "I'll um go see what she needs", Renji said as he shrunk.

Renji made his way outside as he peered out the gate to see no one. "She left?!", he shouted. "Look again Ren-chan!", Kaoru shouted from the trees as she jumped down preparing to land on her feet.

"Kaoru?", Renji asked looking up but soon regretting it as Kaoru's zouri came into contact of his face.

"Ren-chan why are you on the ground?', Kaoru asked obliviously. "KAORU!!!!! I'm gonna kill you!",Renji shouted as he jumped up to see Kaoru shunpoing away.

"I love you too Ren-chan!", Kaoru shouted as Renji chased after her. "Roar Zabimaru!", he shouted releasing his zanpaku-to.

"This is fun we should do this more often!", Kaoru shouted as she shunpo'd away causing Renji to run into a wall.

"Aww too bad Ren-chan maybe next time we can play longer", Kaoru said with a grin. "Oh and I win. Again", she boasted as she shunpo'd away from the unconscious body of Renji.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oi! Byakushi!", Minako called out. "What is it Minako?', Byakuya said with a sigh not bothering to look up at her. "Whatcha doin' ?', Minako asked ignoring the first question.

"Paperwork shouldn't you be doing that for Tosen-taicho?", Byakuya responded. "Um...yeah..nope", Minako said.

"You're going to ask me if you can stay aren't you?", he asked. "You know me like a book Bya-kun!", Minako said with a smile.

"You can if you can find something entertaining for yourself that won't bother me", he said with a sigh.

"Ok I gotcha!", Minako said. She went and pulled out bows and went behind his desk and began to braid his hair and put 60 bows on his hair.

"Minako tell me you didn't just do what you think you did ", Byakuya asked. "Um..uh..no! Buh-bye!", she shouted before shunpoing out the room.

Byakuya looked in a mirror and paled at the sight. "MINAKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", he shouted throughout the Seireitei.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The three met up later messing with everysingle taicho.

1- Yamamoto - Asked Random questions. _Check_

2- Soi Fon - Make random buzzing noise. _Check _

3- Ichimaru - Make fun of his way of talking. _Check_

4- Unohana - Death hugs (way too nice to annoy). _Check_

5- Aizen - (He's like our father or brother) Read his 'Evil Mastermind Bastards that are hopelessly single and desprate for life',books. _Check_

6- Byakuya - Choke him with his own scarf. _Check._

7- Komamura - Tap on his helmet with a doggie bone. _Check._

8- Kyoraku - Tell Nanao he's drinking sake and watch the show with popcorn. _Check._

9- Tosen - Hide his paperwork and watch him try to look for it when he can't see. _Check._

10- Toshiro - Spill tea and sake on his paperwork. _Check_

11- Zaraki - Call him a pirate and pull his hair. _Check_

12- Kurotsuchi -Mess up his experiments. _Check_

13 - Ukitake- (We already messed with him XD) Just wait till the taicho's meeting. _In progress_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This taicho's meeting we all know is about the three annoyingly random girls we all know", Yamamoto said rubbing his temples. All the taicho rubbed their heads in annoyance except Unohana.

"The only reason we did is because Uki-kun told us to", Yumi and Kaoru said as they sat down. Everyone glared at them before turning their glares to Ukitake.

"Is that true Ukitake-taicho", Yamamoto asked. Ukitake nodded sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well the only suitable punishment is to let them bother you and only you", Yamamoto said. Ukitake paled and felt faint. "I got one thing to say for this situtation! **MAN DOWN!!!!!!!!!**", Yumi shouted.

_**THUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Yumi shrugged. "I was right", Yumi said. "Z,Y,X ,W,V,U,T,S,R,Q,P,O,N,M,L,K,J,I,H,G,F,E,D,C,B,A", Kaoru sang. "Tsukiyomi! Get your friends out of here!",Yamamoto's voice boomed. "They are Uki's Yamamoto-sou-taicho I can't control them", Minako said looked up at Yamamoto.

_**"Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai, **_Kaoru started singing.

_**I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my Samurai, **_Yumi had join in the song.

_**Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my Samurai,**_ Minako had joined in out of boredom.

_**Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm Your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky,**_ Yachiru came in and joined in the song.

_**Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky,**_ Rangiku and Momo found their way in and started singing.

_**I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find  
To find my Samurai, **_they sung all together.

_**Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in this net  
Yes I need  
I need my Samurai**_they sung causing all the captain to get major headaches.

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my SamuraiAy ee ay ay

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai,

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did you see their faces!", Yumi and Kaoru said with a laugh after a big pillow fight around their apartment with Minako. "YEAH IT WAS SO FUNNY!", Kaoru shouted. Minako fell back on the couch.

"We got a week of torturing Uki-kun too", Minako said. "I can't wait", they all said together. "We are so fun!", they shouted.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Annoyingly Random Girls", Hitsugaya muttered to himself as he cleaned up his office. "Just they wait", he added. "I'll freeze them with Hyorinmaru next time they come around this division.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kaoru is gonna get it", Renji said as he did the paperwork over again. "I'm gonna kill her with Zabimaru", he growled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
**_

Byakuya tried to get the bows out his hair furiously. "I'm using Senbonzakura next time", he said

"Annoyingly random girls", they muttered.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review my story you get treats if you do. This Chapter reviews are cookies.


	2. Chocolate and Plushie Galore!

_**Togetther Forever**_

_Chocolate and Plushies galore!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"I broke my foot on Yumi's plants;

Minako snitched on me", Kaoru sung

"I hid sake in under the desk;

Minako snitched on me", Yumi sung along

"We hit Renji with a bat;

Told Ikkaku to take that;

Pushed Soi Fon till she snapped;

Minako snitched on us", they sung.

"Oh, We're gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Yamamoto is mad.

We're getting nuttin' for Christmas

We have to run quick with the bat", they sung

"I did Rangiku's paperwork.

Isane snitched on me", Yumi sung

"I threw Renji 20 yards.

Isane snitched on me", Kaoru sung.

"We broke the door into 4 parts

Spiked Hanataro's "perfect" tarts

We said horrible remarks

Isane snitched on us", they sung

"So, we're gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Minako is mad.

Were gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

I don't think I've been that bad.

I won't be getting my toys;

Rangiku snitched on us.

We hid sake from Rangiku

Rangiku snitched on us and drunk it

Next year we'll be just the same;

We'll throw Byakuya's picture frames.

They'll brake apart, guess who they'll blame?;

Rangiku snitched on us.

So just be bad, no one will care

The moral of the song is simply there,

You'll get nuttin' for Christmas", they sung with a big finale. Minako rolled her eyes. "Yumi Kaoru you really out done yourselves", she said sarcasticly. "Arigatou but we already know", they said with a smirk. Minako sweatdropped as she anime fell.

"DO YOU TWO SERIOUSLY HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Renji shouted as he was a witness to the girls song.

"Maybe", Kaoru said.

"Actually we're on crack, that hard stuff", Yumi said twirling around. Renji's eye twitched. "Is Minako the only one that not insane", he commented.

"Actually I drink coffee and espressos but I'm on that soft crack", Minako commented.

Renji's eye twitched severely. "I'm just gonna leave now", he muttered. "REN-CHAN!!!!! We is my plushie and chocolates!!!!!!", Kaoru shouted. "What do you mean?", Renji asked with a sigh.

"Valentine's day! Don't tell me you forgot...", Kaoru said menacingly and sadly. "Of course not their at my apartment", Renji lied.

"OK!!!!!!!!!!", Kaoru said as she smiled at him. Renji blushed pink as he turned and shunpo'd to his division.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'M DEAD!!!!", Renji shouted in Byakuya's office. "Abarai shout again in my office and you will be demoted and punished", Byakuya said annoyed as he did his paperwork.

"But taicho it's V-Valentine's DAY!", Renji sohuted. Byakauya turned pale as he dropped his pen and stared wide eyed at Renji. "It's horrible fangirls and forgetting to give the girls gifts", Renji went on seeing he was alone. "Taicho?", he asked.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Renji went to Hitsugaya next. "You better run Hitsugaya-taicho!", Renji shouted. "Doushite Abarai?", Hitsugaya asked unintrested. "It's Valentine's day!!!!!", Renji shouted. Hitsugaya looked at him. "I know Abarai", Hitsugaya simply said.

"Really?", Renji asked in disbelief. "I have two members of this squad that go all out on this holiday", Hitsugaya said pointing to the decorations around his office. "Oh did you get Yumi a present?", Renji asked.

"Nani?", Hitsugaya said blushing a pale pink.

"Isn't she like you're girlfriend?", Renji asked. "Why does everyone think that? Are you seriously trying to tick me of Abarai?!", Hitsugaya shouted.

"Iie Hitsugaya-taicho!", Renji shouted in defense. "I did get her this", Hitsugaya said picking up the large dragon plushie holding a heart that said: You set my heart on fire. "Yumi always worries me about getting her something", he said as he said as he pulled out a huge chocolate bar.

"You sure you just wanna get her something so you could get a kiss or something", Renji said in a sly tone. "Abarai get out!", Hitsugaya shouted.

Renji zoomed out the room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I got her a stupid wildcat stuffed animal and chocolate", Byakuya said with a sigh as he knocked on the door to the girls apartment. "Ninja art summoning jutsu!", Yumi shouted as she called a fox to come. Komamura ran past Byakuya. "I made a fox appear!!!!!!", Yumi cheered as Komamura clenched his fist.

"Komamura-taicho you can leave them I'll take care of them", Byakuya lied. Yumi laughed as Komamura left. "Did you see that?!", Yumi shouted.

Byakuya shook his head as he grabbed Minako's arm. "RAPE!!!!!!", Kaoru shouted as Minako blushed.

Yumi laughed as Byakuya closed the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Minako Happy Valentine's day", Byakuya said casually.

Minako's eyes widen as she blushed. "I'm shocked. You actually got me something", Minako said.

"Arigatou Lord Byakuya", she added as she kissed him lightly.

"I think you should get home it's getting late", Minako said with a giggle as she went inside the apartment.

Byakuya sat there before leaving to his division.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kaoru!!!!!!!", Renji shouted. "Hi Ren-chan!!!!!!!!", Kaoru said as she doodled on a wall. "Here's you're presents now leave me alone", Renji said as he turned blushing red. "Ren-chan?", Kaoru started as she grabbed the golden lion tamarin plushie. She huggled it as she unwrapped the chocolate bar."Yeah", Renji said.

Kaoru put the chocolate bar in his mouth.

"Eat some", Kaoru said a mischef in her eyes. Renji bit a piece and Kaoru bit a piece only to met his lips. "Arigatou Ren-chan", she said as she shunpo'd away leaaving Renji red as his hair and speechless.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yumi planted flowers in a vase. "Honeysuckles:Devoted Affection. Jonquil:Wisdom; Return My Affection. Pink Camellia :Longing For You. Magenta Zinnia:Lasting Affection. Primrose:I Can't Live Without You. White Lily:It's Heaven When I'm With You", Yumi said with a smile as she twirled around.

"Saigo no kisu wa  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Anata wa doki ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugokidasou to shiteru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anata wo omotterun darou

You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever", Yumi sung as she twirled. She stopped as she saw Hitsugaya. "Hi Toshi!", Yumi said with smile.

"Tenshi", he muttered. "Tenshi?",Yumi repeated. "You looked like a tenshi just now. Now I know I was dreaming. You're no tenshi", Hitsugaya said with a smirk. Yumi pouted. "Meanie!', Yumi said cutely. Hitsugaya blushed as he went behind his desk.

He grabbed the large dragon plushie and chocolate and gave it to her. "Toshiro you got me this?', she asked uncertainly. Hitsugaya nodded. Yumi put down her gifts, she pounced on Hitsugaya. "Arigatou Toshi-chan!", Yumi squealed as she kissed him. Hitsugaya sat there dumbfounded as she pulled away.

"I don't want and need them", Yumi said. Hitsugaya glared. "Why didn't you tell me-", he said before being silenced.

"I mean I do want and them and need them but I really realized you're a better gift", Yumi explained as she snuggled closer to him. Hitsugaya blushed red.

"AWW so kawaii!!!! Keep it clean taicho!!!!!", Matsumoto shouted as she walked by the door. Yumi blushed as she got up off the floor and helped up a red face Hitsugaya. "Again Arigatou Toshiro!", Yumi shouted as she picked up her stuff and shunpo'd away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How was Valentine's day?', Yumi asked as she got in her apartment. "Fine Kaoru tried to eat my chocolate since she gave some of hers to Renji", Minako laughed. "Yeah but I didn't kiss Byakushi!", Kaoru said causing Minako to blush. "Mines had a awkward position on the floor", Yumi muttered.

Minako and Kaoru looked at her with sly cat like expressions. "Oh I hope you kept it clean", they said. "Aw urusai!", Yumi muttered as she set down her large plushie and chocolate. "Are you serious you're is so much bigger than ours!!!!!!!!", they whined. "Yeah but we can all admit we all had a day fill of chocolate and plushie galore", Yumi shouted. The two nodded.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you likie. Everyone gets their cookies who reviewed. This week is cheesecake! *hands out cookies* Review!


	3. Messing with the Fukutaichos!

Yo peoples sorry I haven't updated. I have had lack of inspiration and lack of reviews. Review more and tell your friends or the worse will happen! *gasp* Like I'll have to end the story! Any ways I'm being dramatic but I have to do the disclaimer but instead of me doing it now the characters are gonna do it.

Yumi: Say it!

Kaoru: Yep say it

Minako: Or else!

Hitsu: What is or else? *shudders*

Renji: What he said

Byakushi: *calmly twitches*

Girls: You dun wanna know

The three hostages tied to the chairs: *gulps* Mistress Hitsugaya Yumi doesn't own Bleach. She wishes she does. If she did Yammy would be dead and not espada Cero. Stark would be with her OC Kurohi, Toshiro would be with her OC Yumi, Renji would be with her OC Kaoru, Kensei would be with her OC Miku, Grimmjow would be with her OC Rina and Grimmjow or Ulquiorra wouldn't have died! *gasp for air*

Me: Now let's begin! *evil grin* Someday Bleach will be mine! MWUHAHAHAHA

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Messing with the fuku-taichos!**

Yumi grinned as she met up with Kaoru. "Mina said that today we ish gonna mess with our favorite friends the fuku-taichos", Kaoru grinned.

"Perfect", Yumi said as the two separated into two directions.

"Hisa-kun!!!!" Yumi called looking around the Kyu-ban-tai taicho's office.

Hisagi looked up from his paperwork and smiled lightly.

"Ohayo Yumi-chan. How are you today?" he asked.

"I ish fine and you?" Yumi asked as she looked at the stack of paperwork. "I've been better", Hisagi sighed.

"Well I can make it better!" Yumi grinned as took the paperwork and threw it out the window. "Uh… Yumi-chan?!" Hisagi asked.

Yumi grinned as Tosen came into the room ready to yell at Hisagi as he heard the paperwork land outside. Yumi shunpo'd away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru walked into the of the roku-ban-tai-taicho's office.

"REN-CHAN??!!?!?!" Kaoru called as Renji was no where to be found only Rikichi was sitting at Renji's desk doing his paperwork.

"Abarai-fuku-taicho isn't here… He's performing a mission", Rikichi lied. What happened early is what you call the pathetic attempt of Renji hiding from Kaoru.

"Oh really Abarai Renji is doing a mission?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes", Rikichi said shakily. "Did Ren-chan give you his old socks to wear?" Kaoru asked with a smirk.

Rikichi nodded. "Yes…"

"I'll tell you what. If you tell me where Renji is I'll sneak you into his house and take some of his things after I teach him a lesson", Kaoru bargained. Rikichi brightened up. "Yes of course! I'll tell you!" Rikichi smiled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Renji was in his room hiding under the sheets of his bed. Like it said earlier pathetic. And this is the guy who wants to surpass Kuchiki Byakuya so bad? God so pathetic…

Renji heard the door slam open.

"Who's there?" he asked as the sheets where pulled off him.

He looked at the person who did and saw Kaoru angry.

"IT'S THE GRUDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Renji cried trying to run away.

Kaoru grabbed him by his shihakusho. "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Renji screamed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minako grinned as she found Izuru sleeping on his desk. "Poor thing Uni-bang must be tired", she grinned as she put the two ends of his hair in pig tails.

Of course she had bows.

She saw Izuru wake up as she snuck out. One thing she also did was scribbled on his face but he couldn't see it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later the girls met up to check there progress again. This time on all the fuku-taichos.

1- Sasakibe- Set his tea with explosive chemicals and watch the fireworks._ Check_

2-Omaeda- Steal his chips and watch him run after us and get tired._ Check_

3- Kira- Call him emo a bunch of times and watch him cry and say 'Take it like the girl you are!' Check

4-Isane- (We don't tease shy peoples) Hug her as well as Unohana. _Check_

5-Hinamori- Torture her verbally and then keep telling her Aizen is dead _Check_

6-Renji- Kaoru took care of him _Check_

7-Iba- Make fun of the Men's shinigami association and watch him sulk.

8-Ise- (She kinda scares us but it doesn't matter)Tease her about liking Kyoraku. _Check _

9-Hisagi- Repeatedly call him Kinky-chan. _Check _

10-Rangiku- Take her sake, get her drunk and let her pass out on the couch and hide the rest in Toshiro's desk and watch him explode. _Check_

11-Yachiru- Have a tea party and eat cake and candy and unleash her on Ikkaku and Kenpachi. _Check_

12-Nemu- (She already takes to much crap from Kurotsuchi and she's too nice) Hug her to death. _Check _

13-Kiyone and Sentaro- Watch them Uki-kun a head ache with their arguing. _Check_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yumi grinned as she walked into the apartment. "Well today was fun", she grinned.

"It sure was", Kaoru grinned as she drew a picture of rainbow on the wall.

Yumi began to sing.

**_Honoo no naka de anata wo mita  
Ai ga koge tsuku senjou de  
Kin no jishin no ken wo te ni  
Toki wo saite  
Watashi no hou he to chikaduite kita_**

**_Baby jihi wo negau watashi no sakebi  
Shiroi hata wa sude ni ageta ga  
Ai de shinu nara KISU de koroshite_**

**_Tabibito no you ni ikite kita  
Yado no nai kono kokoro ga Baby  
Samayoi tadori tsuita tokoro wa  
Anata to iu daichi  
Akai jounetsu no ne wo hari  
Bara no hana ga saita_**

**_Baby tsui ni anata ni kousan suru  
Shiroi hata wa sude ni ageta ga  
Ai de shinu nara KISU de koroshite_**

**_Anata no kuchiduke de  
Anata no manazashi de  
Hi ga tsuita karada ga  
Hai ni naru yo_**

**_There is so much a man can  
tell you, so much he can say  
You remain my power,  
my pleasure, my pain  
To me you're like a growing  
addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, babe  
But did you know, that when it  
snows, my eyes become enlarged  
And the light that you shine can be seen_**

**_Baby, I compare you to a kiss  
from a rose on the grave  
The more I get of you,  
the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
a light hits the gloom on the grave_**

**_Ai de shinu nara KISU de koroshite_**",Yumi twirled ending her song

"We have to do that again", the girls sighed with contentment as they fell asleep on the pillows on the floor.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here is your cheesecake this week is ice cream ^ ^

Thank you Mina-chan also for giving me inspiration XD You get extra cheese cake and a Bya plushie!


	4. We're not invited!

Yumi:*twirls* Mistress-chan still wants to be called Yumi so... Mistress Yumi-chama doesn't own Bleach

Me:*wipes a tear* Such a beautiful voice....

Yumi: *glomps* You created me to have a beautiful singing voice!!!

Me: To my readers. Warning Characters OOC because of drunkness

_** We weren't invited?!?**_

"A formal tea party ne?", Minako asked Hisagi.

Hisagi nodded.

"And why wasn't I invited?", Minako asked blankly. "You aren't a taicho or a fuku-taicho... And no one would inivite you,Yumi,and Kaoru for reasons known to everyone but you three",Hisagi said.

Minako huffed and stood. "Mizuyume dun agree", Minako said as she walked out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hitsugaya glared at the girl in front of him sitting on his desk. "Yumi what the hell-"

"It's a lizard!!!!!!!!!!",Yumi cried pointing to the little green lizard on the floor.

"You're. On. My. Desk For. A. **LITTLE. ITTY.** **BITTY.** Lizard. That. You. _**Can.**_ _**Easily. **_Squish?!?!?!", Hitsugaya boomed emphasizing each word.

Yumi looked at him blankly. " It'll be lizard blood everywhere. And well ain't it the pot calling the kettle black Shiro-chan!", Yumi said. "That can be your cousin!!!! You ain't so tall yourself!!!"

Hitsugaya twitched as a vein pulsed in his temple. He picked up the lizard and held in Yumi's face smirking slightly.

Yumi screamed and wrapped her legs around Hitsugaya's waist much to his surprise and pulled him onto the desk and threw the lizard out window. "Yumi what the hell?!?!", Hitsugaya asked struggling on Yumi's grip.

Yumi teared up as she held onto him. Her arms around his shoulders. "Hic... I hate lizards!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",she cried tears falling down her face.

Hitsugaya twitched. "BAKAYERO!!!!!!!!!!!",Yumi cried into his shoulder.

Minako walked in. "Lil Shiro... Why did you make Yumi cry ne?", Minako asked.

"I was just kidding and she won't let go now!!!",Hitsugaya snapped as he stood to the best of his abilities. Yumi was clung to him like a crying child.

Minako grinned. "Shiro-chan isn't 'possed to joke around", Yumi whined as she cried harder.

"She's a baby. You know how to hold babies dun ya ne?", Minako asked.

Hitsugaya sighed. "I'm not holding her like that" Yumi whined. Hitsugaya sighed as he held Yumi like a toddler he picked up and rocked her like a child.

Minako grinned and took a picture. "Yumi-chan we have to visit Kaoru ne!", Minako said but Yumi was fast asleep.

"Tsukiyomi how much sugar did she eat?", Hitsugaya asked with an irritated tone.

"About 3lbs"

Hitsugaya twitched. "I don't need a three year old drooling on my freakin back Tsukiyomi!!!!!!! Matte where are you going?!?", Hitsugaya asked as Minako skipped away.

"Going to see Kaoru and get a cookie from Uni-bang!!!",Minako said.

Yumi blinked. "COOKIE!!!!", Yumi sung as she ran after Minako.

Hitsugaya sighed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Byakushi... Byakushi... Why am I not invited?", Kaoru asked.

"Simply because you aren't a taicho or a fuku-taicho and certainly no one will invite you three. Minako maybe but not you or Yumi"

"Buh that's not fairsies!!!", Kaoru whined.

Minako and Yumi walked in. "Byakushi! Why aren't we invited to the party?", Minako asked.

"WHAT?!? A party?!? We're not invited!??!?!?",Yumi cried.

Byakuya nodded before sighing. "I'm leaving... I do have a formal event to get to", Byakuya said as he vanished a second later.

"Oh so we aren't invited ne?", Minako asked grinning slightly.

"We are now", Kaoru and Yumi smirked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minako,Yumi,and Kaoru stood on a branch all three in formal dresses.

Yumi's was a light blue that stopped above her knee abit with heels strapped up her leg.

Kaoru's was red dress the was under her knees and and long boots.

Minako's was a simple purple kimono like dress that went to her ankles and with slits on the side.

They walked in easily. Knocked out the guards with a simple hit of their pressure points.

The three snuck to the kitchen. "Hanataro hand us the tea!", Minako whispered. Hanataro blinked before handing him the tea cups.

Kaoru slipped the sake into the tea cups. "Like them apples I do!!!", Kaoru smirked as Hanataro took the tea and handed it to each taicho and fuku-taicho.

The three idiots grinned. Waiting for each and everyone to get drunk.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took almost 7 minutes for everyone to get drunk.

Yumi and Kaoru grinned as they walked out followed by Minako.

Gin grinned (which he already is doing). "Oi. Kaoru. Let's dance",he said.

Izuru wrapped his arms around Minako's waist. "Mind if we dance?",he asked. Minako shook her head.

Yumi grinned before gasping as Hisagi turned her around. "Why don't we have a little fun doing the tango?", Hisagi smirked. Yumi grinned.

As an upbeat tango began to play the three couples began to dance.

Izuru and Minako moving slowly along the beat.

Gin and Kaoru making their own version of the tango.

Hisagi and Yumi on the other hand looked like they were doing ballroom tango.

Yumi's leg was hitched around Hisagi's waist as she regretted wearing such a short dressed but thanked the fact she was wearing shorts.

Hisagi leaned her back and as they twirled like ballroom dancers.

Taichos and fuku-taichos clapped for them well not a few.

Byakuya was glaring at the back of Izuru's head. Really do you think he was showing emotion. He was just giving a cold stare.

Renji was debating whether to jump across the table or sit there.

Hitsugaya wanted rip Hisagi's hands off the way he was touching Yumi.

Rangiku was really to drunk to even care what Gin and Kaoru were doing.

The three where insanely jealous. The thing was they really didn't know why.

Yumi smiled at Hisagi lust in her eyes. Hisagi had the same look in his eyes.

Minako looked at Izuru with a smile. She felt loved and she stared at him lovingly. Izuru smiled back.

Gin and Kaoru were ready to have a full-blown make-out session in front of everyone.

The three couples were letting their feelings out and the girls couldn't help but feel attracted to them.

"Hisa-kun...", Yumi muttered. "Yu-chan...",Hisagi smiled. The two leaned in.

"Unibang",Minako laughed. "Mina-chan", Izuru said.

"Gin..." "Pretty Kao-chan", Gin grinned.

The other two leaned in as well.

Byakuya,Hitsugaya, and Renji stood from their seats and glared. They made their way over to the three.

It was then when a loud siren went off everyone froze.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ah the deadly cliff-hanger. What could it be?!?

Anyways review and press that Favorite buttons and alerts!

To Mina-chan extra ice cream and a psp! *hands Mina her things*

Heres your ice cream other reviewers!!!  
Remember review or the story is gone!


	5. Rukia

Minako: She doesn't own Bleach ok. Just leave it be ne.

Me: Well...Um.... You just killed the mood.

Minako:Sooooo......

Me: Minako is so mean. DUN MAKE ME TELL MINA-TAN

Minako: Minako doesn't care as much as I do. She is my creator.

Me: Dammit she got me...But I made your name,your zanpaku-to,and mostly everything so obey me bish

Minako: On with this fic ne

_** xXIssho ItsumademoXx**_

_ -Together Forever- Chapter 5_

_** "Rukia...."**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"The capture of Rukia Kuchiki criminal suspect has been ordered" Yamamoto boomed.. "I shall send someone reliable to search for she will be executed"_

The meeting replayed in the three girls mind. "Rukia getting executed?" Yumi asked. "My sister..." Yumi stood and looked at the wall. She glared at the wall. "Dammit" she whispered as she trembled.

Kaoru looked at Yumi. "Yumi-chan... It's-"

Yumi punched the wall with all her might making a hole in the wall. She grimaced as she took her fist out. She cracked her knuckles and her fingers before punching the wall again to hide her hurt.

Minako pulled Yumi away. "No need to hide it! We're all hurt!! Don't take it out on the wall when you can talk to us!" Minako shouted.

Yumi struggled in Minako's grip before looking up at her. She teared up. "Mina-chan!" she cried.

"I don't want to lose Rukia as much as you do! But it's what we are told to do", Minako hissed.

Kaoru turned away. "I have a mission to get to", Kaoru whispered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru stepped through the senkaimon. She sighed as she looked around. She tried to search for Rukia's reiatsu but felt a small trace of it next to an even stronger one.

The dirty blonde sighed. She wasn't feeling like herself. She wanted to yell out for one. She wanted to go on a rampage She wanted to tell off Yamamoto and Central 46. More importantly she wanted to cry. She sucked in the feelings of malice and anguish in.

Kaoru forced a smile on her face. "I need to stop frowning! I'll get frown lines!!! No need to worry Kaoru! I ish Kaoru Hinawari! Dammit I am the smiliest person I know!!!"

_'Smiliest isn't a word'_ Hisaru chimed (1).

_'Aw whatever It is in my book and Ren-tan thinks so too!'_

_'No he doesn't...Let me put this nicely. He think your nuts,Insane,Crazy,crackheaded retard!'_

_"That wasn't very nice. You didn't even put it nicely!"_ Kaoru pouted.

_'Meh who cares?'_

Kaoru whined as she shunpo'd towards Rukia's reiatsu. She stood before Kurosaki clinic. "Heh. They sent a retard to find Rukia" Kaoru grinned as she jumped through the window.

She sat on the window sill. "HIHI!!!!!"

Ichigo blinked and fell out his seat. "What the hell?!?" he looked up at Kaoru. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?!?"

"Oi you dick. Don't be rude to yer elders" Kaoru grinned as she looked at Rukia. "RU-TAN!!!!!" Kaoru tackled the petite girl.

Rukia blinked. "Hi-Hi-Hinawari-san?!?" Kaoru glared at said petite girl. "Dammit it's Kaoru! Not Hinawari or Kaoru-san!!!!" Kaoru pinched Rukia's cheeks to prove her point.

"G-Gomennasai Hi- I mean Kaoru-chan!!!!"

Kaoru smirked. "Thank you Bunny-tama!" she stood

"Um...Hi-I mean Kaoru-chan what are you doing here?" "Rukia..." Kaoru had a serious on her face. "I'm here ta glomp ya!!!" Kaoru grinned as she glomped a shocked Rukia.

Kaoru whispered in the petite girl's ear. "I might get in trouble but Rukia I was sent to find you. The Soul Society knows. And Central 46 say to execute you. I want to warn you. Run. Run and never look back. Cause as soon as I get back in the Seireitei they're coming. They're comign for you I'll try to stall and give you enough time but you have gotta run" Kaoru whispered as her and Rukia's face got a serious look.

Ichigo looked over at the two. Wondering why did it happen to quiet down.

Kaoru winked at Rukia and forced a huge laughter to erupt from the back of her throat.

Rukia blinked before laughing along with Kaoru.

Ichigo didn't have to know. Ichigo doesn't have to know about their business. Ichigo wasn't going to know.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia and Kaoru spent the next hour chatting and catching up. Much to Ichigo's dispeleasure.

But Kaoru found it relaxing. All the feelings she felt earlier were gone to see Rukia's smiling face and her genuine laugh. Rukia was like a bestfriend. She wouldn't rate her best friends though. Yumi would have killed her if she didn't like her position.

"Sayonara Rukia" Kaoru smiled a small sad smile as she left the Kurosaki home.

"Rukia. Stay safe" she whispered as she headed to the park.

She lied on a beach. "Oi. Hisaru" she muttered as she slipped unconscious and slipped into her inner world.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N: In the inner worlds of characters. OCs and Canons it goes into first person POV so it's Kaoru's POV at the second)**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sighed as my eyes flickered open and I laid on the ground of flames. It was all too familiar. My hair was now a bright redish orange. My shihakusho was now a light orange dress. I had golden lion tamarin ears and a tail. Monkey paws with flames coming out my hands.

Oh yeah. I was in my inner world. I didn't want to come in here. I just wanted to mentally talk to Hisaru. Somethings up if she wanted me in here.

That stupid monkey. Now where was she?

"Who are you calling stupid?" Hisaru twitched.

I screeched as I jumped. "Bakayero!"

"Fire princess" "Dun call me that" I protested. "You're falling too deep into this dilemma. Many ways then one" Hisaru said.

I sighed. "What dilemma?" "You helping Rukia will get you in trouble"

I rolled my eyes. "So?"

"What? Fire Princess-" "Dun call me that!"

"Who cares? Renji certainly doesn't..." Hisaru rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? Renji does care" I grinned.

Hisaru looked at me with a look off sympathy. "You don't remember what he said to you after the meeting?!?" she roared.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"RENJI!!!!" Kaoru called. "What Kaoru?" Renji asked sighing slightly. _

_"I want to talk to you" Kaoru grinned. _

_"Nani?" "What do you think about my outfit?" Kaoru grinned. "It's nice ok. I need to talk to you as well"_

_"What about?" Kaoru grinned. "I don't like you. I like nothing about need to stop thinking I like you. We aren't even friends leave me alone. I hate everything about you" Renji sighed._

_Kaoru blinked as she frowned. 'Renji...'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I frowned. 'Thanks for reminding me Hi...' "But it's true" "Well he was drunk like everyone else and Rukia is like his best friend and she's getting execute. He's just cranky' I forced a grin.

"He meant it Kaoru. He's in love with Rukia. Give up. Turn Rukia in"

"No Rukia is my friend! So what if Renji likes her!"

"You'll get in trouble. He doesn't care about you anyway. Give it up! Just turn her in" Hisaru said.

Tears streamed down my face. 'Please. No. Help me someone. I need help'

**(A/N: This is why her theme song is I hate Everything about you by Three Days Grace)**

"Kaoru no one can help. Just turn your 'friend' in"

"Something inside doesn't feel right" I cried out.

"You want to kill her yourself. Why can't you just admit it. Inside you hate Rukia. Inside you love Renji and you hate him at the same time. You want to get Rukia out the way" Hisaru sneered.

'I hate you right now actually' "I HATE IT ALL! I HATE EVERYTHING LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" I cried out as everything went black and my body went numb.

"She need the truth", Hisaru mumbled as I fell to my knees with tears.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yumi sighed as she looked out the window. She sighed as she began singing.

"Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet" Minako joined in sighing slightly.

"Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?" Yumi and Minako sung.

They blinked as the photo of Kaoru fell along with the photo of all Yumi,Minako, Kaoru and Rukia in it.

Yumi looked at it. Kaoru's single picture was beign slowly burned.

Minako looked at the group picture. Kaoru and Rukia were slowly being burned.

Yumi and Kaoru looked at each other. "What does it mean?" Yumi asked.

"Really I have no idea. Kaoru's reiatsu is outta control and Rukia's is still fading"

The picture frames broke in half along with the disappearing reiatsu of Kaoru.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffie huh? Nice! Two and a row.

This chapter was mostly about Kaoru. But dun worry. "Rukia..." Is a three part chappie! So it's gonna have everyone of our heroines in it!!! SO this is Rukia part 1!

KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!! TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY!!!-Mistress

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1)Hisaru is Kaoru's zanpaku-to. I'm too lazy to change it so it's Now Hisaru.

Hisaru is opposite of Kaoru really. She's cold and Hisaru has a dark side to her that's why it sounded so cruel.


	6. Rukia part 2

Miku: To all who read Shining Bright Mistress is trying to get all her Bleach Stories out....but...

Me:*crying* hic....I have serious writers block.... Not really hic....I just have too many stories floating in my mind.....

Miku: Anyways Mistress doesn't own Bleach no matter how retarded she makes the Canons.

Me: Thanks...hic...Mi...

Miku: No prob on with the story.

_**xX Issho Itsumademo Xx**_

_**"Rukia...." **_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"The capture of Rukia Kuchiki criminal suspect has been ordered" Yamamoto boomed.. "I shall send someone reliable to search for she will be executed"_

The meeting replayed in the three girls mind. "Rukia getting executed?" Yumi asked. "My sister..." Yumi stood and looked at the wall. She glared at the wall. "Dammit" she whispered as she trembled.

Kaoru looked at Yumi. "Yumi-chan... It's-"

Yumi punched the wall with all her might making a hole in the wall. She grimaced as she took her fist out. She cracked her knuckles and her fingers before punching the wall again to hide her hurt.

Minako pulled Yumi away. "No need to hide it! We're all hurt!! Don't take it out on the wall when you can talk to us!" Minako shouted.

Yumi struggled in Minako's grip before looking up at her. She teared up. "Mina-chan!" she cried.

"I don't want to lose Rukia as much as you do! But it's what we are told to do", Minako hissed.

Kaoru turned away. "I have a mission to get to", Kaoru whispered

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minako made her way to the Ninth division. She looked up at the sky and grimaced.

"Darkness...."

The tall girl sighed and walked on to her division.

But malice crept up into Minako's veins. "Teme...." She began walking towards the Sixth division.

Minako slammed open the doors to Byakuya Kuchiki's office causing Byakuya to look up from her paperwork. "Doushite?" Minako asked her breath uneven.

"Nani?" "Why won't you save Rukia?" Minako whispered. "Minako... Repeat that question" Byakuya said emotionlessly.

"YOU HEARD ME DAMMIT!" Minako shouted causing Byakuya's cold emotionless façade to stagger slightly as his face for the slightest second formed a look of shock.

Byakuya didn't reply. "Che... I expected that" Minako said coldly. She glared at Byakuya and walked over to his desk and slammed her hands down.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!!!!! YOU HEARD ME!!!! WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU SAVE RUKIA YOUR OWN SISTER?!?!?!?!?" Minako snapped.

"...Minako. I'd advise you to calm down" Byakuya said calmly.

"How the hell can I calm down?!? One of my best friends, your sister is sentenced for execution!!! And you're not doing shit about it!!" Minako hissed.

"I simply have my reasons"

"What reasons?!? Is it your damn pride getting in the way?!? Or maybe you just don't care about Rukia! You just don't give a damn! You don't have to be a cold hearted bastard just because you're a high class noble bastard and she isn't!!!! Why won't you save her?!?"

Byakuya gave Minako a cold glare and stated emotionlessly. "Omai wa kakenei yo Tsukiyomi"(none of your business)

Minako's blood went rigid and her knuckles went white as she clenched the desk for support. Her breathing was shallow. "...What am I to you Byakuya-kun....?" Minako swallowed.

"Weren't we friends? What happened to when we were younger? Why did you become so cold and distant after Hisana died?" Minako said shakily. The words came out quickly in Minako's mind but they were slow in real life.

Byakuya took a second glance at Minako and saw tears streaming down her face. "I should have done this earlier..." Byakuya sighed.

Minako looked at him.

"We were never friends. There was never a point when we were younger where we were friendly towards each other. Or anything... Nothing between us. You were nothing to me"

Minako's heart skipped a beat. She took it like a slap in the face as the tears fell faster. "I see Kuchiki-kun...I mean... Kuchiki-taicho I'm sorry such a lowly third seat was never worth your time"

Minako turned. "I guess I won't say Ja ne this time....Rather than... Sayonara Kuchiki-taicho"

Without a second glance Minako was gone.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minako sat on the couch of the apartment. She whimpered as she closed her eyes. "I was useless"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Around me was a huge ocean of water. It was so calming and serene. I turned as a large Koi fish came towards me. I looked down at my blue Chinese dress. "Mizu-yume... Why am I here?"

"Mistress I hate when you hurt I'm sorry but it hurts me as well"

"Gomen ne Mizu-yume"

"You've always had feelings for Byakuya haven't you?" I shook my head. "Mizu-chan...Lord Kuchiki wants nothing to do with me" "You're hurt about this Mistress...You called me Mizu-chan... I should have the right to kill a certain taicho."

I shook my head again. "Don't" "Demo... Mistress...."

"Mizu-chan please... Let's leave it at that"

"I cannot. You know you cannot yourself"

"Mizu-chan... Please... I don't"

Mizu-yume sighed as her form changed. She was a busty tall woman with pale skin and blue hair.

"Mistress" Mizu-yume whispered.

"No Mizu-yume please" I felt hot tears. "Don't hug me. I don't need pity"

Mizu-yume began to sing.

"Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa  
Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari  
Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau  
Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no  
Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte

Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no  
Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII  
Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni  
Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai  
Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he

Zettai!  
Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru  
Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru  
Kiete shimae okubyou no USO mo ima mo...

Houseki no you ni kirameku hahanaru umi no  
Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru  
Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no  
Mou jibun ni USO tsukanai  
Mamoru hito ga ite mamoru sekai ga aru kara

Kitto!  
Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa  
Katachi no nai ai wo shinjitetai  
Yagate ai wo kono te ni kanjiru hi made" her voice sounded like mine and had malice in it.

I whimpered.

Her voice suddenly got softer.

"Sazanami no BEDDO de me wo samashita asa ni  
Subete ga owatte hajimaru no  
Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete  
Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no

Hora shiawase no kane ga natte nanatsu no umi ga kagayakidashitara  
Ai no kiseki wo ichiban suki na anata to futari mitsumetai

Soshite sotto KISU wo shite ne"

I started wailing and bawling as Mizu-yume hugged me. The waves of the ocean started swaying.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minako woke up to Yumi's frowning face. "I'm up I'm up" she whispered.

Yumi sighed and sat by the window.

A few moments later came a sigh from Minako.

Yumi sighed as she looked out the window. She sighed as she began singing.

"Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet" Minako joined in sighing slightly.

"Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?" Yumi and Minako sung.

They blinked as the photo of Kaoru fell along with the photo of all Yumi, Minako, Kaoru, and Rukia in it.

Yumi looked at it. Kaoru's single picture was being slowly burned.

Minako looked at the group picture. Kaoru and Rukia were slowly being burned.

Yumi and Kaoru looked at each other. "What does it mean?" Yumi asked.

"Really I have no idea. Kaoru's reiatsu is outta control and Rukia's is still fading"

The picture frames broke in half along with the disappearing reiatsu of Kaoru.

'_Kaoru....What's going on?' _Minako sighed.

Yumi blinked as Minako's body hit the floor and he reiatsu weakened quickly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rukia..." Part 2 is done and as you can see Minako had the glory. Rukia part 3 is Yumi.

OH AND THREE CLIFFIES IN A ROW!!!! KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLES!!!!


	7. Rukia part 3

Minako: Why the hell are we here *points at Hitsugaya and herself*

Me: IT'S DISCLAIMER DAY FOR YOU TWO AND TODAY IS THE WHERE WE ANNOUNCE THE THEME SONGS FOR THE STORY!!!

Minako: Mistress doesn't own Bleach.

Hitsugaya: She owns the OCs and she doesn't the songs.

_**xXIssho ItsumademoXx**_

_**Chap.7 **_

"_**Rukia..."**_

_Opening Song- LOVE&TRUTH by YUI_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_"The capture of Rukia Kuchiki criminal suspect has been ordered" Yamamoto boomed... "I shall send someone reliable to search for she will be executed"_

The meeting replayed in the three girls mind. "Rukia getting executed?" Yumi asked. "My sister..." Yumi stood and looked at the wall. She glared at the wall. "Dammit" she whispered as she trembled.

Kaoru looked at Yumi. "Yumi-chan... It's-"

Yumi punched the wall with all her might making a hole in the wall. She grimaced as she took her fist out. She cracked her knuckles and her fingers before punching the wall again to hide her hurt.

Minako pulled Yumi away. "No need to hide it! We're all hurt!! Don't take it out on the wall when you can talk to us!" Minako shouted.

Yumi struggled in Minako's grip before looking up at her. She teared up. "Mina-chan!" she cried.

"I don't want to lose Rukia as much as you do! But it's what we are told to do", Minako hissed.

Kaoru turned away. "I have a mission to get to", Kaoru whispered

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Yumi watched Minako leave. "It's so lonely" Yumi sighed and stood. "I'll go visit Shiro-chan" she smiled lightly and walked out the apartment. She started humming a random song as she entered her division.

Rangiku smiled at Yumi as she looked at Yumi. "Hi Yumi-chan!!!" Rangiku hugged Yumi.

"Taicho is being so mean to me! He won't let me go get sake" Rangiku whined. Yumi chuckled. "Shiro-chan...You dun hafta be mean to Rangi-chan"

"IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!!" Hitsugaya snapped at Yumi.

Yumi and Rangiku blinked. "He dun snapped" Yumi whispered. "DON'T GO TRYING TO KEEP RUNNING TO YUMI FOR EVER LITTLE THING YOU THINK IS UNFAIR!!" Hitsugaya continued.

"Demo Taicho I didn't-!" Rangiku started.

"YOU NEED TO DO YOUR PAPERWORK!!! AS A MATTER OF FACT JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

"Demo-!"

"OUT!!!! GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!"

Rangiku whimpered slightly and shunpo'd out the room.

Yumi felt the temperature change. "Toshiro..."

"I SAID IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!!!"

Yumi clenched her fists. He had no right to yell at her or Rangiku. "HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT EVEN IF YOU'RE A TAICHO YOU CAN'T YELL AT ME OR RANGIKU!!!" Yumi snapped.

Hitsugaya stood a cold glare plastered on his face. But Yumi glared back with a glare of her own.

"I don't know you anymore Toshiro. You'd never snapped at us like that no matter what we did. You're just not the same MAN I knew" Yumi hissed.

Hitsugaya scowled and pinned her to the wall in a quick motion.

"KYAA!!!" Yumi screamed as she shot her head up to look at Hitsugaya.

(A/N: I've changed Yumi and Hitsugaya's heights slightly. Yumi is now 4'7" I know Poor Yumi. I'm taller than her by almost a whole foot. And Hitsugaya is 4'10")

Hitsugaya forcefully smashed his lips onto Yumi's.

Yumi's eyes widened with hot tears brimming in her eyes.

Hitsugaya forced his tongue into Yumi's mouth causing Yumi to whimper as she let the tears fall. _'Toshiro.... Please tell me this is a dream....'_

Yumi bit his tongue and slapped Hitsugaya.

_**SLAP!!!**_

Hitsugaya held his red cheek. "What the hell? I thought that's what you wanted?"

"What do you mean what I wanted? I wouldn't want you to force yourself on me"

"Hisagi did it. Isn't that what you want? Isn't Hisagi the one you want? I guess you like it better when Hisagi does it"

"Nani?" "Why did you pick Hisagi OVER ME?!?"

"I never picked Hisagi!!! I never even picked Hisagi over you either!!! I DON'T GET YOU!!!!" Yumi cried.

Hitsugaya blinked and took a step back. "Gomennasai..."

"Sorry can't make up for you breaking me..." _'My first kiss hurt'_

"We can't be near each other" Hitsugaya turned away. "What? What do you mean by that Toshiro?!?" Yumi cried out.

"I can't hurt you again Yumi! I'm sorry but we can't be friends and I'm going to move you into a different division"

Yumi started crying again. "Shiro-chan!!! I don't want you to leave me!"

Hitsugaya blinked. "I dun want to be without you. I don't want you and me to stop being friends. I don't want us to be separated. I would be so lost and sorry without you! Please...Shiro-chan... We belong together" Yumi cried.

Hitsugaya sighed. _'I don't know what to do about this'_

He embraced Yumi. "Yumi..."

Yumi pulled out his embrace and cried harder as she fell to her knees. "Hitsugaya Toshiro...Aishiteru" Yumi cried.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "Yumi...."

"I love you with all my well being"

Hitsugaya helped Yumi and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry Yumi" "Demo Toshiro!" Toshiro pressed his cold lips against Yumi's warm lips. Hitsugaya pulled away and held her. She was warm to him. _'Even for a little while... I want to hold her like this and savor this warmth'_

Yumi cried into Hitsugaya's shoulder. Hitsugaya lifted her chin and kissed her lips lightly one last time. "I can't return those feelings"

Yumi stared up him. "I'm sorry Yumi-san" she pulled away and backed up. "It's ok!" Yumi opened the door and ran out.

'_I CAN'T DO THIS'_

Yumi collapsed onto the ground of the 8th division. "I loved you so. I loved you with all my heart... Why can't you return my feelings?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up and saw a land. It was a land of ice, fire, water, earth, and air. "HIKARI!!! YAMI WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" I didn't know whether to be cold or hot.

"I like candy as much as you do but you don't have to act crazy" Hikari shouted as she glared at Yami.

"BUT IT'S FUN!!!" Yami chuckled.

"STOP YELLIN"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!?" I snapped.

Hikari and Yami blinked. "Oi..."

"I wanna know why the hell I'm here!!!!"

"Oh.... We're sorry" Hikari smiled apologetically.

"I'm not. It's was an interesting argument" Yami hissed.

"Shut up. Let me know why I'm here"

"Mom!" Hikari and Yami called.

"Venus?" Venus is my other zanpaku-to and Hikari and Yami's mother. She's actually can't materialize as a zanpaku-to yet or materialize fully by herself.

Hikari and Yami held hands. "Let's go"

The two small girls about Yachiru's height disappeared and Venus materialized. Venus was around Kaoru's height.

"My my it's been a while Yumi-sama"

"Venus...." I smiled.

Venus hugged me. "Are you sure about being okay?"

"I'm not sure" I admitted

"I know Hitsugaya-sama loves you lady Yumiko. I truly do. He just doesn't know it himself"

"But he rejected me is enough but he said we weren't friends" I cried. Venus sighed and hugged me.

"Yumi-sama" "I dun wanna talk about it Venus" "Demo..." "Please!'

"Mou ikiba ga nai wa  
Kono koi no netsuryou  
AHH…  
Haiiro no kumo  
MONOCHROME no kesonu  
Hizashi wa kageri  
Yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku  
Aa, sekai ga nijin de  
Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante  
Wakatteru  
Kedo dou sureba ii no  
Doushitara  
Dou sureba  
Baka da na  
Watashi

Hajimeru no yo  
Kore wa sensou  
Ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante  
Sestu naru koi

Sore wa tsumi  
Misete ageru  
Watashi no omoi wo

Saken de mita MEGAPHONEwa kowareteta no  
Dore dake senobi shitatte  
Kimi no shikai ni hairanai  
Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora  
Zenzen niawanai  
Kimochi ga osaerare nakute  
Doushitara  
Dou sureba  
Naite nanka  
Nain dakara ne  
Daisuki

Tatakau no yo  
HEART wo ute  
Shudan nante eran de rarenai

SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo  
Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no  
Geigeki youi  
Senkyou wa imada furi nano desu  
Koi wa moumoku  
Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no" Venus sung as I fell into her embrace.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Yumi got off the ground and looked around. She sighed and walked towards her apartment.

She walked in and shook Minako.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Minako woke up to Yumi's frowning face. "I'm up I'm up" she whispered.

Yumi sighed and sat by the window.

A few moments later came a sigh from Minako.

Yumi sighed as she looked out the window. She sighed as she began singing.

"Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet" Minako joined in sighing slightly.

"Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?" Yumi and Minako sung.

They blinked as the photo of Kaoru fell along with the photo of all Yumi, Minako, Kaoru, and Rukia in it.

Yumi looked at it. Kaoru's single picture was being slowly burned.

Minako looked at the group picture. Kaoru and Rukia were slowly being burned.

Yumi and Kaoru looked at each other. "What does it mean?" Yumi asked.

"Really I have no idea. Kaoru's reiatsu is outta control and Rukia's is still fading"

The picture frames broke in half along with the disappearing reiatsu of Kaoru.

'_Kaoru....What's going on?' _Minako sighed.

Yumi blinked as Minako's body hit the floor and he reiatsu weakened quickly.

Yumi scowled. "What the hell is going on?" she whimpered as she shook Minako.

Minako's picture froze. "Wake up Mina...Wake up... Please"

Yumi stood and went to go get Kaoru.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yumi came back with Kaoru and laid her by Minako. "Please don't do this to me!" Both Kaoru and Minako were pale and cold. They're pulse was dropping. "They're going into cardiac arrest!!!" Yumi cried.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Review please. The Rukia special is over.

-Ending Song Love and War by Drowning Pool-


	8. My resolution and pride as a shinigami

Kaoru: Hi!!!!!!

Me: Dun even start.

Byakushi: ...

Me: You gotta say something to Byakuya!

Kaoru: Is it me or she's grumpier than usual

Me: Well excuse me for waking up late and trying to update this shit!

Byakushi: I'll say this once... Mistress doesn't own Bleach or the songs. She only owns the OCs.

Me: God Imma kill Mina-chan later.... Always rushing folks with her impatient ass

Byakushi: We don't have time for this

Me: *sweatdrops* Right sir

_**xXIssho ItsumademoXx**_

_**Chap.8**_

"_**My resolution and pride as a shinigami. This is my Blade. This is my power. My pride and reason!"**_

_Opening Song- LOVE&TRUTH by YUI_

Yumi sat down in the Fourth Division right by Kaoru and Minako's room waiting for Unohana to come out and tell her the diagnosis.

Unohana came out shortly with a soft smile on her face. "They're fine but they need a few days rest"

Yumi smiled lightly. "Sankyuu Unohana-taicho" she stood. "If they wake up tell them they know where I will be"

Unohana nodded.

Yumi walked off and walked out the Fourth Division's grounds.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Bankai... It was easier said than done.

Yumi sighed and wiped the beads of sweat that trickled down her forehead.

"I can't materialize Venus yet!!!" Yumi whined.

"TRY!!!" Yami snapped at her.

"I AM!!!"

"Please try harder Mistress" Hikari said.

"Yeah you baka listen to Hikari!!" Yami snapped.

"QUIT YELLING AT ME BEFORE I BREAK YOU!!!" Yumi shot back.

Hikari sighed. "Go easy on her Yami. She needs help ok with this"

"Alright fine" Yami puffed her cheeks out. "You will have to learn how to combine two bankais into one Yumi. Mom's bankai and ours" Yami explained.

"I KNOW THAT!!!" Yumi hissed. "I have yours down pack! The command is Light and Darkness mix: Shugo Kokoro Tenshis Yami and Hikari"

Hikari sighed. "Let's give her a break. I'll go get her some water"

Yami nodded and watched Hikari leave before turning to Yumi.

"What is your reason?"

"Eh?" Yumi asked.

"You're reason for being a shinigami. What is your reason?" Yami repeated.

"Um... I have to think" "HURRY UP!"

"Alright! I think it was back then because Shiro-chan wanted to"

"That's an old resolution now! Now think Hitsugaya did say you weren't friends anymore! How did it make you feel?"

"It hurt... But I still love him no matter what. Even if it hurts the most" Yumi said softly.

"Now we're getting somewhere" Yami smirked. "So you want to protect him?"

"Yes! With my all! I want to use my life!"

"Do you want to protect Kaoru and Minako?"

"Yes of course. I'd give my life. They're my best friends"

"Rukia, Hinamori, and Rangiku as well? Any other friends and family Yumi?"

"Yes of course. All my friends and family... I love them all dearly! I want to protect them! I don't want to be the damsel in distress any longer. I'm the sanseki of the Jyu-ban-tai damnit! I worked hard to get where I am now! I want to be strong! NOT JUST SOME HANDDICAPPED IDIOT EVERYONE THINKS I AM!!!"

"We're getting closer to materialization"

"I want to be a taicho. I want to protect my subordinates, my friends, and family. I want to maintain my pride as a shinigami. That is my resolution"

"I see"

Yumi stood and took out her zanpaku-tos_. _"My resolution and pride as a shinigami. This is my Blade. This is my power. My pride and reason! I will be strong! For me, my family, my friends and my blade!"

Yami smirked and held Hikari's hand. "Let's go!"

The twins disappeared.

Yumi's reiatsu seeped out her body. The black and white reiatsu swirled around her in a perfect control and blend until it was pure white.

Venus stood before Yumi. The zanpaku-to with a star hilt, appeared in Yumi's hands. "Call the shikai out first" Venus smiled.

"Miegoshujin ai ken yumi Venus-Joshin" Yumi called out as the zanpaku-to morphed into a staff.

"Now we can begin. Find me"

Venus disappeared into the terrain.

Yumi blinked when a rock pillar shot up from the ground.

"Shit!" Yumi shunpo'd out the way.

A tidal wave splashed at Yumi.

Yumi dodged. "VENUS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO KILL ME?!?"

"Find me. Find me in every terrain you'll have to find my true zanpaku-to"

Yumi hissed and grabbed the closest zanpaku-to. She stabbed the rock pillar that shot up. The zanpaku-to had shattered in her hand. Yumi's eyes widened as she was thrown back into the wall. "Shit..." Yumi groaned as she coughed up blood.

"Yumi-sama"

Yumi stood and grabbed another zanpaku-to as she tried to slash through another tidal wave coming at her. The zanpaku-to crumbled yet again.

Yumi looked at the terrain.

'_Somewhere Venus is hidden in each terrain with the zanpaku-to Venus... My job is to find the right zanpaku-to in each terrain: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Ice, Darkness, Light, Mind, Heart, and Spirit. But she's attacking me and that causes every wrong choice I make to shatter' _Yumi analyzed as she was hit with a giant gust of wind. _"Kaze" _Yumi heard Venus' whispers.

Yumi's arms were slashed with cuts not all to major. "I should have been paying attention"

"Yes you should have" Venus said as Yumi was hit with a raging snow storm.

"_Fuyu no hanabi" _

Yumi grabbed a zanpaku-to and slashed through the snowstorm the zanpaku-to broke into pieces.

"Shit..." Yumi crossed her arms in front of her.

'_I'm a freaking shinigami! I have kido!'_

"Hado Yon! Byakurai!!"

Pale lightning shot out Yumi's fingertips as the snowstorm disappeared. "Ice and water... Venus is the goddess of Love and Beauty... To find love in ice and water" Yumi muttered.

Yumi let a smile grace her face. "Minako-chan... Rukia-nee" she closed her eyes and let her thoughts travel to Minako and Rukia. "I won't let her die and I won't let her get hurt" Yumi vowed as she grabbed two zanpaku-tos. She slashed at a tidal wave. She smirked and slashed through a new snow storm with the other.

"I am going to fulfill my purpose Venus"

Venus smiled. "Alright then..."

'_It's been four years and I finally materialize Venus! But now I'm gonna die if I screw up'_

"No you aren't"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Minako placed her hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Watching Yumi ne Lil Shiro?"

"Omai wa kakenei yo Tsukiyomi"

Minako's blood went rigid along with her breathing. "..."

"I just felt her reiatsu and I came to see what was going on"

"She's fine Lil Shiro"

"Bankai doesn't happen overnight Tsukiyomi"

"I'm aware of that Shiro. But Yumi's quite gifted when she wants to be"

"I hope you're right"

"Take a break Yumi-sama" Venus smiled at Yumi.

"Buh I dun wanna!!!" Yumi whined. "I'm getting the hang of this"

Kaoru smiled as she hugged Minako's arm. "Yumi-chan is getting good"

"Yes she is" Minako smiled as the young prodigy had turned away and began to walk away. "You can stay and interrupt her training or you can come with me"

Minako and Kaoru shrugged and followed.

"Good luck Yumi-chan" Kaoru whispered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Yumi had finally gotten all of the requirements but the finally one.

"Water-Minako; Fire-Kaoru; Kaze-Shuhei; Ice-Rukia; Earth-Rangiku; Mind- Nii-sama; Darkness- me; Light-Momo; Spirit-Venus, Yami, and Hikari... The last one is..."

"...Kokoro" Yumi whispered.

Venus sighed. "This is actually a tough thing to do."

"What do you mean Venus?"

Venus morphed into a complete replica of Hitsugaya.

"You'll have to fight Hitsugaya-sama"

Yumi's eyes widened.

"_What's the matter Yumi?"_ 'Hitsugaya' asked.

"T-Toshiro..."

Hitsugaya charged at Yumi zanpaku-to drawn.

Yumi grabbed a zanpaku-to and blocked. "Matte!" Yumi cried as the zanpaku-to shattered.

Hitsugaya swiped down at Yumi who grabbed another zanpaku-to as Hitsugaya pushed his weight down on his zanpaku-to. Yumi continued to block until that blade shattered cause Hitsugaya's blade to swoop down and slash against Yumi's arm and shihakusho.

"_Fight me Yumi. Fight me"_

Yumi whimpered and shunpo'd out the way of Hitsugaya's next strike.

She closed her eyes tight. _'Toshiro...' _

Yumi thought back to a promise Hitsugaya made her.

'_Issho itsumademo... Ami itsumademo. Yumi' _

_Yumi smiled at Hitsugaya. 'Issho itsumademo Shiro-kun'_

(A/N: They said Together Forever. Friends Forever)

Yumi had tears streaming down her face as she opened her eyes she began to sing just to confess her love yet again

"See everybody needs someone by their side  
And I can't go on without you another night  
Since companionship's been gone  
My life has been so slow without you, you

See it don't take a rocket scientist to know I love you  
And it don't take a rocket scientist to know I need you  
See if you believe that you and me can change the world someday  
Then you'll believe me when I say

I still love you  
I still love you  
I decided I still love you  
I still love you  
I decided

So what do you think  
Lets get back together  
There's nothin' it could hurt  
It could only get better  
Think of what it last felt like  
For you and I to turn our nights  
Into forever  
See...see

See it don't take a rocket scientist to know I love you  
And it don't take a rocket scientist to know I need you  
See if you believe that you and me could change the world someday  
Then you'll believe me when I say

I still love you  
I still love you  
I decided I still love you  
I still love you  
I decided

Never dreamed I'd be so happy and sure of myself  
Baby life without you is so dark  
Now I know it'll never be me lovin' someone else  
This precious love  
You're my shining star

I remember when we first fell in love  
I was too young to know what it was  
I couldn't address what made me melt  
But quick to tell you how it felt  
That love was so real  
And it still is

I still love you  
I still love you  
I decided I still love you  
I still love you  
I decided

Just think of the things we planned to do, me and you  
Like changing the face of the moon that we once knew  
So long as the sun is yellow, oceans are blue  
And then we can laugh and cry the days and nights through" Yumi sung as she hugged Hitsugaya. She took a zanpaku-to.

"I love you. Don't forget it. With all my heart I will protect you"

Hitsugaya got out her grasp and slashed at her. Yumi blocked and slashed him back with the zanpaku-to.

Hitsugaya disappeared a smile on his face as Venus reappeared. "You've obtained Heart terrain. Call out bankai"

"Ai-Joshin. Yumi-Joshin. Venus Shugo-Kokoro Joshin of Ultimatum"

Yumi's outfit changed into a white dress and the staff transformed.

The Staff had a blade on the very end and had a fan on the very top with the symbol of Venus on it.

"You've achieved bankai" Hikari and Yami said as Venus smiled. "Are you going to fulfill that purpose of yours?"

"Hai!" Yumi smiled. "Of course" "Then don't let us down" the three disappeared as Yumi grinned. "I ACHIEVED MY BANKAI!!!" she grinned.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Review peoples.

Ai-Joshin: Love Goddess

Yumi-Joshin: Beauty Goddess

Venus Shugo Kokoro Joshin: Venus Guardian Heart Goddess

Shugo Kokoro Tenshis Yami and Hikari: Guardian Heart Angels Yami and Hikari.

Miegoshujin ai ken yumi Venus-Joshin: Show your love and beauty Venus Goddess

Please REVIEW!!! (This didn't happen in one day. IT happened in a good 10 days.... So we're about to be at the Ikka/Ichi fight)

_Ending Song-Love and War by Drowning Pool_


	9. No time for playing around

Renji: Oi!

Me: What!

Renji: I know I'm doing the disclaimer but why am I wearing a green suit? AND WHY IS IT SO ITCHY?!?

Me: Cause Mina likes Zabimaru. Renji, I have to say... YOU LOOK SOO GAY!!! *laughs like crazy*

Renji: *scowls* SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!

Kaoru: *chained to Renji's waist* Just get on with it Chimpy.

Renji: Shut the hell up Snake-bitch!

Me: Just like the anime but different genders! *laughs*

Kaoru and Renji: Mistress doesn't own Bleach or the songs. She does own the OCs and what the canons do in the plot and disclaimers. This includes looking like an idiot...

Me: *snickers*

Renji: WE AREN'T EVEN ON THAT ARC DAMMIT!!!

_Opening song- LOVE&TRUTH by YUI_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**xXIssho ItsumademoXx**_

_**Chap. 9**_

"_**No time for playing around"**_

Minako and Kaoru walked around Rukongai. "Hmm... Where is it? Do you remember?" Kaoru asked.

"Like I can remember anything"

Kaoru sighed. "Well I'm sorry for being an ass"

Minako sighed herself. "It's not your fault"

Kaoru smiled. "I found the gate and isn't that Yumi? And is she with Gin?!?"

Minako blinked and got closer. Kaoru followed.

"I-Ichimaru-taicho..." Jirobo had choked out in sight of the taicho.

"My My... This won't do. Not at all" Gin said as he tilted his head to the side.

Yumi had no time to blink when Gin cut off Jirobo's arm.

"JIROBO!!!" the three girls cried out.

"No time to play around" Minako hissed as she took out her zanpaku-to.

Kaoru did the same.

The girls charged at Gin.

Gin took out his zanpaku-to and blocked. "Oh my what is this? Are you showing treason?"

"Hi appu! Hisaru!" "Samasu Mizu-yume" "ShakouYami!"

Gin smirked. "I see that's how it is"

The flames, water, and debris of earth surrounded Gin. "Shiwaza ichi! Jigoku no-" Kaoru called.

"-Tsuchi!" Yumi shouted.

"Mizu!" Minako chanted.

"Hi!" Kaoru screeched.

(A/N: I got a couple of questions about this. It's not Hi as in "Hi how you doing?" It's Hi with the pronunciation of he as in "He is my boyfriend!" so it's hi like he)

Gin smirked. "_Ikorose Shinso"_

The three girls gasped as their attacks before completed were impaled through.

Yumi scowled. "I wasn't counting on that"

Kaoru frowned. "Gin you teme!" Kaoru charged at Gin

Minako's eyes widened. "Matte!! Don't do something drastic! Kaoru!"

Gin had pushed Kaoru and Jirobo outside the gate.

Yumi and Minako charged at Gin next. Gin blocked and kicked Yumi in the gut. Yumi fell back outside the gate with a thud.

Minako slashed at Gin. He grabbed her zanpaku-to with his famous grin widening and threw her along with her zanpaku-to.

Minako landed with a thud as well.

"Bai Bai" Gin waved as the gate closed.

Yumi groaned as she looked up into Ichigo's brown eyes. "Oi! Are you alright?"

Yumi blushed. "Get out my face!" she whined. "You... Y-You Ryoka!" Yumi elbowed Ichigo in the chin and scooted over to Minako and Kaoru.

Ichigo scowled and held his chin in pain.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted and ran to his aid. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Ichigo said to Orihime in a soft tone. His expression changed when he looked at Yumi. "You stupid bitch!! You kicked me in my damn chin!"

Yumi's eyes widened before scowling. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT?!?! YOU FUCKING STRAWBERRY!!!"

The people around the two had sweatdropped.

"_**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY?!?" **_the two shouted in unison.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Kuchiki Yumi!"

"_**Wait... KUCHIKI?!?!" **_the gang of ryoka shouted.

"Yeah... Gotta problem with it?" Yumi asked. "Does that mean..." Chad trailed off. "You're Rukia's sister?!?" Uryu continued.

"Yeah what's it to ya?"

"So you're gonna help us get to where they are holding Rukia!" Ichigo grabbed Yumi's shihakusho.

Yumi scowled. "Who's gonna make me?"

Minako and Kaoru stood. "Let her go Ryoka ne" Minako growled.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Hinawari Kaoru" "Tsukiyomi Minako ne" Minako had a disinterested look on her face. Orihime smiled. "Inoue Orihime!" Orihime had ran over and shook their hands.

"Orihime! They are the enemy don't run over like they are friends!"Yoruichi warned.

'_The Minako girl is familiar'_

"Sorry Yoruichi-san..." Orihime muttered.

Minako's eyes brightened. "Yoruichi!!" the girl shouted as she hugged the cat.

Yoruichi seethed through her teeth. "Minako… Still the same I see"

"Of course!!!" Minako had smiled.

Orihime blinked. "You…two know… each other?""Yes…from a long time ago…" Minako answered. Yumi shrugged. "It's all love and gravy" she said. Ichigo sighed. "Baka"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY STRAWBERRY??!?" "YOU HEARD ME BAKA!!!"

Yumi scowled. "Imma kick his ass" Yumi said as Kaoru held her back. "Strawberry-kun ain't worth it Yumi-chan" Kaoru grinned.

"DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY!!!" Ichigo snapped.

"You pissed Strawberry off ne" Minako said.

Uryu blinked. "They seem same..."

That wasn't the half of it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"San-ban-tai-taicho Ichimaru Gin" Yamamoto Shigekuni-Genryuusai said.

"What's goin on?" Ichimaru Gin the subject of the meeting questioned. "Is it really that serious to call everyone here?" he continued to question the Sou-taicho.

"Taichos from all around the Soul Society..." Gin trailed off. "Did ya really come back here just fer me?"

The taichos all looked at him.

"Wha? Da Jyu-san-ban-tai taicho ain't here? What happened?"

"He's excused for injury" Tosen Kaname answered finally breaking the silence amongst the other taichos.

"He ain't healed yet? Good luck ta him..."

"Stop wasting time" came from the rough voice of Zaraki Kenpachi. "Nobody came all the way back for chit-chat!" Zaraki scowled.

"I heard that... You went to deal with some intruders out of your jurisdiction and..." Zaraki's scowl deepened. "Worse yet you failed to eliminate the threats? Why? With your skill four to five intruders should be a piece of cake" Zaraki finished.

"Ara... He ain't dead? Hmm..." Gin inquired. "Strange I was sure that I took care of him... Did my sense grow dull?"

"Ku...Ku..." the cackle came from Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "Stop playing games. It's impossible for a taicho to be unable to detect if his opponent is exterminated. Can it be that you deliberately and you are using carelessness as an excuse?" Kurotsuchi inquired.

"There we go again... Old men and their pointless arguments..." Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed. "What a pain..."

"Oh nooooo..." Gin drawled. "Are you saying that I deliberately let them go?"

"Exactly" Kurotsuchi scowled.

"Urusai Kurotsuchi" Zaraki scowled. "I was talking first, so buzz off! Though if you want me to kill you, keep talking"

"How dull..." Soi Fon commented.

Kyoraku Shunsui pulled down his straw hat. "Tsk... Tsk..."

Kuchiki Byakuya stayed silent.

"SILENCE" Yamamoto's voice boomed interrupting the quarrel.

The three taichos turned to him.

"Stop it both of you! Zaraki-taicho, Kurotsuchi-taicho stand down!"

Yamamoto scratched his head. "Let's see... Have you been informed why you were summoned?"

"You acted alone without permission and failed to capture your target. And let three sansekis be captured by the ryoka! Those three Hinawari Kaoru, Kuchiki Yumi, and Minako Tsukiyomi"

Kuchiki Byakuya had showed emotion momentarily as his eyes widened.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth while balling up his fists. He let his anger pass.

"That is unusual for a taicho! I would like to hear you're explanation. That is why we are here" Yamamoto concluded.

"So... Do you have anything to say...? Ichimaru?"

All the taichos knew that Hinawari Kaoru, an orphan on the streets, was found by Yamamoto and was taken in and adopted by him.

His adoptive granddaughter was missing and Yamamoto was angry of course. No matter how Kaoru was it didn't matter. Yamamoto cared for her like she was his actual granddaughter.

You don't piss the Sou-taicho off and live. If you did well you were the Three Stooges and they lived no matter how much everyone wanted to kill them and love them at the same time.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm full" Uryu said.

"Uryu you eat kind of slow" Chad commented.

"Tora-kun-1" Kaoru cheered. "Pencil Neck-0" Minako said.

"S-so what? I was brought up this way!" Uryu replied as he looked over at Orihime.

"Orihime you have so much left. Full already?" Orihime smiled. "Yup! I'm totally full!" Orihime said.

GUU...

Kaoru grinned. "You're stomach says otherwise!"

Orihime punched herself in the stomach.

"I'm full see?" she whimpered weakly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

15 minutes earlier.

Yumi was staring intently on Ichigo. "Go eat"

"No" "Yes" No"

"Ten minutes won't hurt" Yumi said as she held out a bento.

"Eat" "I won't! I need to finish"

"You need to eat! How will you fight baka if you starve to death?

Ichigo scowled as Yumi pounced on him. "EAT STRAWBERRY!!!"

"NO!!! I SAID NO AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN!!!"

Yumi tried to stick the piece of sashimi in his mouth.

Ichigo flipped Yumi over and pinned her down. "I SAID NO!!!"

Yumi blushed and glared at him. "You fuckin LOLI-CON" she scowled as she looked at Ichigo.

Her eyes instantly teared up. "Are you gonna make me hurt too...?" Yumi couldn't keep her tears from falling.

Ichigo stared at her. "Nani?" "Are you going to hurt me just like he did?" Yumi cried. Ichigo sighed and got off Yumi and sat down. "Why would you say that?"

Yumi sat up and wiped the tears. "He broke my heart"

"Who broke your heart?" Ichigo asked nervously. He wasn't good at comforting people all the time.

"My best friend did. I was in love with him. It was to the point where I was truly willing to get hurt by him and I still would love him"

'_Does she even hear herself? Why the hell is she crying then?!?' _

"Aren't you a little too young to love?

Yumi glared. "I didn't hear that" Yumi sighed. "He had gotten jealous of me and one of my friends relationship... We happened to be drunk when it was happening"

"What the hell were you doing...?"

"Dun interrupt Strawberry!" Yumi snapped. "He snapped at me and my friend and then when I comment he wasn't the man I knew... He pushed me against the wall and kissed me..." Yumi whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "It hurt... It was like he was raping me... Breaking me inside... Then he said we couldn't be friends and rejected me"

Ichigo scowled and hugged Yumi. "Well he's insensitive and I promise you... I won't hurt you and I'll protect you" Yumi whimpered.

Kaoru ran in. "YUMI-TAN!!!!"

Yumi blinked and pushed Ichigo away. "What?" she sniffled. "Buddha!" "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't ask…. Live with it"

"GET TO WORK" Kukaku's voice boomed as Yumi and Kaoru ran out the room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Now.

Kaoru was teasing Orihime while Minako watched of pure boredom.

Yumi was sitting in a corner contemplating. "Won't we get in trouble?"

Kaoru thought for a second. "For what?"

"Helping the Ryoka dummy" Minako said.

Kaoru was put into deep thought. "Hmm….. NOPE"

Yumi and Minako drew back. "What?!? Yama-jii will have our butts on his mantle!" Yumi cried.

"But Grandpa won't necessarily mind as long as we stay safe and wear our helmets" Kaoru smiled.

"_**WE AREN'T RETARDED LIKE YOU BAKA!!!" **_The two snapped

"Baka? Who's a baka?"

"_**YOU ARE"**_

"But-…" Kaoru's reply was cut short by Ichigo's reiatsu increasing drastically.

"Ichigo!" Orihime and Yumi called out running towards his reiatsu.

The two slammed the door open. "Are you alright?!?"

Ichigo's reishu kaku was huge compared to the others.

Yumi bit her lip as she tried to control her breathing. "Tone it down Ichigo…" Yumi muttered.

Minako leaned against the door.

Kaoru fell to her knees. "It's getting stronger"

The three gasped for air as Ichigo's reiatsu was finally at the right level enough to size the reishu kaku.

"I-I did it!" Ichigo cheered.

Yumi had a slight smile on her face. "That's good"

"That was amazing Ichigo!" Orihime cheered.

Minako raised an eyebrow when she heard a crack. "What's that ne?"

Kukaku twitched. "YOU BAKA! YOU HAVE TO STAY FOCUSED!" she screamed as the reishu kaku grew a bigger crack.

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked. The reishu kaku exploded.

Yumi was a bit charred being the closest to Ichigo. She blew out a puff of smoke from her mouth in a comical fashion as her eyebrow twitched. "DAMN YOU KUROSAKI!!!!" she shouted at Ichigo.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru, Minako, and Yumi all sighed."You just fire it while we sneak into the Seireitei" Yumi said to Kukaku.

Kukaku nodded. "Good luck"

As the three walked away they heard Kukaku's chant.

"Embraced by the 25 wheels of the sun, the cradle of sand bleeds! Flower-Crane Cannon Launch Method Two!! Kagizaki!"

Minako sighed. "Our cue. Do your thing Yumi"

Yumi nodded. "Saezuru Venus" she chanted.

She looked at the gate guardian Kaiwan.

She smirked slightly and began to sing a soft melody.

"Masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide me no mae no keshiki goto ubau puroroogu

Ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda

Mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo  
Kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte  
Kasanatta shiruetto

Inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara  
Okizari no riguretto kizu mo uso mo koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara  
Believe me wo tojireba ukabu ikutsumo no kagayaki  
Eien no shoumei wa kono trinity cross"

Yumi smiled as Kaiwan lifted the gate for her, Minako, and Kaoru.

"We might get executed" Kaoru said.

"We might get banished" Minako sighed.

"We might die in battle" Yumi sighed.

"But this is no time for playing around. As of right we are traitors. We will be arrested for treason. The mission is to save Rukia" Minako said as she began walking.

Kaoru and Yumi followed.

"We are The Sansekis of the Gotei Jyu-san-ban-tai"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Review

Hi appu! Hisaru- Fire up Fire Monkey

Samasu Mizu-yume- Awaken Water Dream

**Shakou **Yami- Darken Darkness (Dark) (I know sounds weird... Sue me)

**Shiwaza** ichi Jigoku no Tsuchi Mizu Hi- Act one. Land of Hell (Yumi) Fire of Hell (Kaoru) Water of Hell (Minako)

Yes Minako is acting like a leader.

_Ending Song-Love and War by Drowning Pool_

(My not so perfect Cinderella story is currently being typed. I had to write it up)


	10. Cause we are guardians

Me: WOW! Chapter 10~ it's the tenth chapter of xXIssho ItsumademoXx. I'm so excited. It's so cool. I want to thank my faithful readers~ Now for a special disclaimer.

Yumi: *twirls*

Kaoru: *does a cartwheel*

Minako: *waves finger in the air unenthusiastically* Woo-hoooooooooooooooooooooooo…….

Me and Yumi: DUN RUIN IT MINA!!!!

Minako: Damn….

Kaoru: *giggles*

Mina, Yumi, and Kaoru: THE TENTH CHAPTER OF xXISSHO ITSUMADEMOXx! IT'S A CELEBRATION

Me: You heard right~ Now let's begin.

Yumi: She dun~

Kaoru: OWN~

Minako: BLEACH™~

Me: I will someday…

Girls: In yer dreams

Me: *cries* Bishes~ BIG ICKY SAGGY HOS~

_Opening song- LOVE&TRUTH by YUI_

* * *

_**xXIssho ItsumademoXx**_

Chap.10

_**Cause we are guardians.**_

Kaoru stared at the explosion through the Seireitei's barrier. Kurosaki Ichigo, Shiba Ganju, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryu, Sado Yasutora, and Yoruichi illegally broke into the Seireitei. "Let's split up" Yumi stated. "Alright" Kaoru said. Minako nodded in agreement silently.

Yumi looked at the Ryoka, who split up amongst their selves.

"Kaoru you'll go with Chad" "BUT HE'S SO BORING~"

"Urusai…" Yumi rubbed her temples. "Minako you'll go with Inoue and Ishida"

Minako's gaze hardened. "I don't like Inoue" she said bluntly. Yumi ignored them. "And I'll go with Ichigo and Ganju" "You just wanna go with your boyfriend Strawberry~"

Yumi glared at Kaoru. "I'll stuff a sock down your throat ok?" Yumi said sickeningly sweet.

Kaoru gulped. "I dun like socks…" "You wear them" Minako said.

"Not my point!"

"Lord let's go" Yumi said. "We have no time to play around dudes" "I know that" Minako said. "Tell that to Kaoru" Kaoru glared in reply.

Yumi rolled her eyes and walked off to Ichigo and Ganju's reiatsu.

Kaoru and Minako looked at each other and began to walk away into their separate paths.

* * *

"Tigereh-kun…." Kaoru chimed.

Chad looked back at Kaoru with a confused looked. "Me?" "Anybody else with Tiger in their name you know?" Chad didn't reply.

"And the awkward silence ensues~" Kaoru whined. "I think you are so boring"

Chad blinked. "Why is that?" he regretted asking that. "Because you ish soooooooooooo boring dude! I mean you don't talk. How are you not boring? Are you shy or sociably awkward?" Chad stared at her. "…No…"

"Buh chu seems like it" "…I'm just um quiet?" "Really? I didn't know that!" Kaoru smiled causing Chad to sweat drop. "Um…" "SEE THERE IT GOES AGAIN" Kaoru shouted. "Sssh!" Chad covered her mouth and dragged her around the corner.

"MChad gyou wshould iknow uthat gyou mdon't jgrab a rlady rlike uthat!" Kaoru mumbled under his hand. "Sssh!" Chad hissed as Kaoru heard footsteps.

Two drunken shinigamis footsteps to be exactly. "Ish juh thoughts Ish cheurds somesones talkings" One slurred.

"Ya old COOT! Yer heard things!" "Ish's nots ans old coot ya pussy" "Pussy? Me? I'm a pussy eater. Ya old coot, yer a cum slurper!" "Nos chur a dick muncher~" the first one glared. "No ya got that confused with yer mammy!"

Kaoru giggled under her breath. "These idiots" she mumbled.

The first drunk waved his finger in the air. "I. Ikezuna Yazuchi am a great shinigamis of the 7th division! Ranked 17th seat. And you Yuketachi Ruzuna are 13th seat of the 11th division." "Ya dumbass that's means I'm ranked aheads of ya!" "Duhmbass? That ain'ts what yer MAMMY SAID TO ME LAST NIGHT"

The one named 'Ruzuna' glared at 'Yazuchi' and charged at him.

Kaoru giggled and tripped him up causing both to fall and pass out.

"My work here is done. They was annoying…. Dun you think we should leave now?" Kaoru started skipping ahead.

Chad sweat dropped and followed.

* * *

Minako stared at Uryu and Orihime. _'They are annoying ne' _

Well Uryu was quite intelligent and quiet. Just like she liked. But Orihime on the other hand was talking and chatting away.

_She_ was there just talking and talking, giggling cheerfully._ She_ talked more than_** Kaoru**_ on a daily basis. _She_ was talking to both Uryu and Minako.

Minako believed Orihime was so talkative and dumb to the point she was talking to herself. _'I just meet her and I already can't stand her'_

Orihime was talking to Uryu oblivious to the fact that Uryu didn't want to talk. He tried to tell her gently and politely but _she __**REALLY didn't**_ get it. It really pissed Minako off when Orihime clearly ignored the ANNOYED PISSED OFF look on her face.

_She __**CONTINUED **_talking and talking. The conversation went to Ichigo. Ichigo is so amazing; Ichigo is so cool; I can't believe Ichigo did that. Blah… Blah… BLAH!

Minako noticed the hurt look in Uryu's eyes as Orihime blushed cheekily and continued praising Ichigo.

Minako had snapped. "Why don't you shut up ne" Orihime and Uryu blinked.

"E-Excuse me?" Orihime blinked. "You heard me. Now shut up"

"Demo Minako-chan-" Orihime was cut off. "No. You're not gonna call me Minako-_chan_. Because we ain't friends. Really I can't stand you. _MAYBE_ if you shut up I won't but no. You won't will you? BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ANNOYING DAMN BITCH! AND I'M WARNING YOU! TSUKIYOMI MINAKO DUN PLAY! YOU TALK AGAIN I WILL RIP OUT YOU VOCAL CHORDS AND STUFF THEM UP YOUR ASS" Minako snapped at her.

Orihime turned and it got extremely quiet.

Minako sighed in content. "Ahh silence. Too perfect" she grinned lightly.

* * *

Yumi stared at Ichigo and Ganju. "I leave you two alone for like 111,111,111,111,870 seconds and boom you two gots beats up and you hurt Yumi-kun dammit!" Yumi accused pointing at Ganju.

"I don't care I woulda died" "Soooooooooooo Yumichika is fun AND he has my name on his name so bleh!" Yumi shouted. Ichigo grabbed her head and started running as more shinigamis ran after them, Ganju followed.

"I WANNA WALK!!!" Yumi whined as Hanataro stumbled to the front of the crowd. "U-Um excuse me" Hanataro stuttered.

Yumi's eyes brightened as she grabbed Hanataro's arms causing him to blush, stutter, and blink all at the same time.

"We're gonna go play a game and run away" Yumi said to the gynophobic boy.

Hanataro blinked. "Ano… Yumi-san I-I'm not sure about this"

"Don't ANO ME" "Eto…" "Don't Eto me either!" "Demo but you said not to say Ano" "No DEMO EITHER!"

Ichigo looked back for a quick spilt second. "Yumi will you shut up talking to yourself back there!"

"I'm not freaking talking to myself Ichi-berry! Can't you see this cute, shy, and sociably awkward boy?"

Ichigo screeched to a halt. "Cute, shy, and sociably awkward boy?"

He looked at Hanataro who waved. "Oi come on Ichigo!" Ganju shouted as he continued running. Ichigo blinked and continued running. "Oooohhh why do this always happen to me?" Hanataro asked in a frightened tone. "CAUSE IT DOES!!!" Yumi grinned.

* * *

Kaoru and Chad maneuvered through the Seireitei quietly. In Kaoru's case she woulda had a better time with Orihime and Uryu.

The crept through an alley and looked around. "This isn't fun…" Kaoru muttered. "We is lost"

A growl sounded through the alley. "What was that?" Chad asked. A panther pounced on Kaoru. Kaoru giggled. "It's cute"

"Thanks" the panther said in a masculine voice.

It got silent. "…"

* * *

Orihime and Uryu stared at Minako who was staring at the lioness. "Why is there a lion in the-"  
"Sssh" Minako said. "It's a lioness"

The lioness stared back at her.

The two held a staring contest for quite a while. Uryu looked at Orihime. "How long are they gonna do that?" "I dunno" Orihime replied.

Minako patted her head. "I wonder why you're here"

"What's your name?" the lioness asked in a gentle calm voice.

"…." The three looked at each other.

* * *

"This damn sewer stinks" Ichigo and Yumi hissed. "It's the only place safe. I have to clean here all the time" Hanataro explained.

"That's alright Hanataro" Ganju said.

Yumi turned as she heard a low growl. "What the hell was that?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Hearing things again Yumi?"

"No I'm not Strawberry" Yumi gasped as two wolves circled her legs. "Nani?"

"_**Hello" **_the wolves said in unison one had a low masculine voice and the other had a soft high voice.

The four eyes bugged out their head. "…"

* * *

"NO FUCKING WAY HE/SHE/THEY TALKED??!?!" the ryoka and 3 stooges shouted. Hanataro had nearly keeled over.

* * *

Kaoru stared at the panther. "What the hell??!?"

The panther stared at her. "You act like you've never her a little panther before down on the floor acting like you can find me in the jungle floor"

"DON'T SING DA REAL SUGA BABY!!!"

"Da real suga baby huh? I like that song" the panther grinned.

Chad was leaning on the side of the wall. It's Yoruichi all over again.

"What's your name?" the panther asked. "U-Um… K-Kaoru" Kaoru couldn't get over the shock.

"Mines Shiki"

"Oh ok…"

* * *

"Y-You talk?" Minako asked shakily. "Yes" the lioness answered. "I think that's obvious…"

"You should be used to it" Uryu said. "Look at Yoruichi"

"Yoru-tan is a special case ne!" "Anyway like I had asked… What is your name?" "Minako ne…."

"I am Kisa"

"Now why are you here and why can you talk?!?" "I was born with the ability to talk for one"

* * *

"Um… You talk?" Yumi asked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ganju and Ichigo shouted.

"_**Um. Don't yell. You two are so obnoxiously loud" **_"What's your name?" Yumi changed the subject and rolled her eyes at Ichigo and Ganju.

"Mitsuki" the female wolf stated. "Tsukai" the male wolf stated.

Yumi nodded. "Yumi"

"I'm Ichi-" _**"NO ONE ASKED YOU ALL OF THAT!"**_ the three shouted in unison. Ichigo scowled in reply.

"Why are you here by the way?"

* * *

"I am here to protect you" Shiki said.

* * *

"I am here to protect you Minako-san" Kisa said.

* * *

"_**Basically we are here to protect you" **_Mitsuki and Tsukai said.

* * *

"Along with our friends we are guardians here to protect. Cause we are guardians" "Holy shit dude" the 3 stooges stared.

* * *

Yumi sighed. "I miss Mina and Kao" Mitsuki and Kukai curled by her side as she lay down.

* * *

Kaoru looked up at the sky as she stroked Shiki's head. "I hope everyone's ok"

* * *

Minako sighed as looked at Kisa. "I just hope those idiots don't get into too much trouble"

Kisa purred in reply as she nuzzled her face in Minako's head.

* * *

Yumi's lips parted slightly as she breathed in.

"Forever we can make it!  
Forever we can make it!

Koisuru otome-tachi no shisen tobikau [it's so cute!]  
SHAI da shi se mo hikui kare ni watashi-tachi muchuu  
Zasshi no renai KOONAA "hiku TAIMINGU ga daiji" Nonki de ii wa

Rusuden no koe no TOON Ni warimashi ni shita kedo  
KOORU BAKKU matsu jikan wa Taikan sokudo yurume  
Eien ni tsuzuku TONNERU na ra imasugu U TAAN muda na teikou ne

Hito no kokoro ni nozoki ana ga tsuite ta ra Donna ni ii darou  
Dare ka ni torareru yume made michau hodo fuan ni monaru kedo ne  
Tsuiagete kita Anata e no omoi  
Umi ni okkochite mo mata mitsukedaseru tte ierukara!

Saikou no CHANSU now is the time Minogasanai only once  
KEGA osoreteinai de forever we can make it!!

Choukisen wa nigate datta Reigai no aite "So fight!"  
Honrai konomi janai no Kare no egao wa mashou ne  
"Ai sareru yoru Aishitai" Otona butta SERIFU mishiyou no manma

Anata no suki na mono wa zenbu RISAACHI sumi no hazu demo  
Akibeya darake kono kokoro ga hoshigaru no wa Hitotsu dake  
Oikakete kita Anata e no omoi  
Shinkuu PAKKU ni tsumete todoketai kedo Itsu aiteru no kara?

Saikou no CHANSU now is the time Minogasanai only once  
KEGA osoreteinai de forever we can make it!!

Forever we can make it!  
Forever we can make it!  
Forever we can make it!  
Forever we can make it!

Atama ja nakute kokoro ga koi o suru!

Tanjyun de kanjin na koto Yatto mitsukedashitanda!  
Kizutsuitatte ii janai so we are never give up!

Saikou no CHANSU now is the time Minogasanai only once  
Koukai nante shita kunai deshou forever we can make it!!

Forever we can make it!  
Forever we can make it!" Yumi finished her song as Tsukai and Mitsuki's tails wagged as they fell asleep.

Ichigo nodded. "You have a good voice"

Yumi cracked her eye open. "Thanks" "You should get some rest…" "I know but I can't sleep"

"Minako and Kaoru are fine" "I know…" Yumiko yawned as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kaoru closed her eyes as if she heard Yumi's song. "Sing another lullaby Yumi-tan" she purred in her sleep.

* * *

Minako smirked and closed her eyes. "Sankyuu Yumi. Sankyuu"

* * *

The song Yumi sung was Forever we can make it by THYME. This will be the new ending for the story!

_Ending song- Forever we can make it by THYME_


	11. Renji Abarai Renji

Me: Yo. It's me! Mistress~  
Kurohi: This ain't my story!  
Miku: *frowns*

Me: I have chosen you two for the disclaimer.

Miku and Kurohi: Fine… Mistress dun own Bleach™ but she owns the OCs and their zanpaku-tos.

Me: Let's begin shall we?

Miku and Kurohi: Yeah

_-Opening Song- LOVE & TRUTH by YUI_

_**xXIssho ItsumademoXx**_

_**Chap. 11 **_

"_**Renji. Abarai Renji?!?"**_

* * *

Mitsuki and Tsukai nudged Yumi's arms as they whined. Yumi groaned as she turned to the side. "No Shiro-chan don't touch me there~" Yumi giggled in her sleep.

Tsukai twitched. "She's perverted…."

Mitsuki giggled. "I find it funny"

Yumi turned again as she yawned. "Ichi-berry!" she kicked the sleeping shinigami in his back. "Wake up!"

Ichigo sprung up and glared at Yumi. "What?!?"

"It's time to wake up…" she whined as she stood. "So stop cuddling Ganju!" Ichigo scowled at her as his eyes showed disgust and distaste.

Ganju yawned as he sat up. "What's going on?"

"You and Ichi-tan were cuddling~" Yumi giggled as the two looked at each other and gagged in disgust.

Hanataro bowed at them. "Oh… I see you're up!"

"Why are you up already?" Mitsuki asked as Hanataro smiled sheepishly. "I was cleaning the sewers"

Tsukai rolled his eyes. "Can we get going?"

"Oh of course we can!" Yumi stood and looked around. "Leaves you for dead." She muttered in her thoughts. "What?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing" Yumi muttered as she walked ahead.

* * *

Minako groaned slightly as she yawned. It wasn't as quiet as she wanted it to be. "…." Orihime thought she could get away with it. She was quietly talking to Uryu.

Minako sighed as she sat up. "Regardless I have to put up with you…. You get 5 minutes to talk every hour ne" Minako said.

Uryu had sweatdropped. "Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"You want me to make the same threat too?" Uryu shook his head quickly.

"Good let's get going"

Kisa purred as she circled Minako's legs. "The area is clear Minako-sama"

"Thank you Kisa…" Minako nodded as she patted Kisa's head and walked ahead. Kisa followed.

* * *

"Wakey! Wakey! Eggs and bacon!" Shiki pounced on Kaoru's chest. Kaoru sat up with the wind knocked out of her.

"Shiki don't do that!" she whined as Shiki grinned lewdly. "It was the best way to wake you up in my mind!" "I bet!" Kaoru grumbled as she looked around.

"Oh Chad your already up" Kaoru muttered. Chad nodded in reply. Shiki grinned. "I'm hungry"

"Then we'll find something to eat!" Kaoru grinned as she hugged Shiki's neck. "That's fine with you right Chad?"

"I'm fine with it" Chad said. "Let's just not get spotted" Kaoru smiled and nodded as she stood and walked away. _'I've never been away from Minako and Yumi this long'_ Kaoru thought. _'I wonder if they're ok'_

Shiki nudged Kaoru's leg. "Don't think negatively"

* * *

Minako sighed slightly. "This way ne" Minako said as she ran forward. Uryu and Orihime followed as Kisa ran to the head of the group. She looked around and roared quietly.

"What is it ne?" Minako asked. Kisa looked up at her. "I have a bad feeling"

"Don't worry Kisa-chan!" Orihime smiled. "I bet it will go away when you stop thinking about it!" Minako closed her eyes and walked forward. "Let's keep going"

* * *

Kaoru yawned loudly as Chad covered her mouth. "Sshhh" he muttered as they crept around a corner. "Nobody's even there!" Kaoru whined.

Shiki ran into Kaoru who knocked over Chad. "Shiki watch it!" Kaoru whined sitting on Chad's head.

"JKaoru mget toff tof lme" Chad mumbled against the ground as Kaoru blinked and look at Shiki. "You say something?" she asked as Shiki blinked. "Nope…."

"You heard something right?"

"_JKaoru mget toff tof lme_" "I'm really hearing things!" Kaoru whined._** "JKAORU MGET TOFF TOF LME!" **_

Kaoru blinked and looked down. "OH CHAD! I forgot you where there… Why are you on the ground?"

Kaoru was flung in the air before she landed in a couple of trash cans. Shiki laughed. "Kao-Kao flew~"

"That smarts" Kaoru whined as she stood.

"That wasn't nice" "So was sitting on my head" Chad said.

"This has been the most he's talked in forever" Kaoru grinned.

* * *

Yumi stared at the large building. "We are so close… The Senzaikyū" Yumi whispered.

"This is where they're holding Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "Yep" Yumi said. Hanataro's knees quaked.

Ganju cracked his knuckles. "Let's get cracking" he grinned.

"Don't be so brash" Tsukai said.

"We can't just barge in" Mitsuki said.

"But we can if we have the element of surprise!" Ganju said. "The Soul Society knows you ryoka are here Ganju… And trust me I have the element of surprise" Yumi said.

(A/N: It was a pun since Yumi controls the elements... But it wasn't so funny)

* * *

Kisa paused in her steps. "What's this scent…?" she asked herself. Minako looked back at her. "Kisa-chan what's wrong?" Minako asked.

Kisa's growl got louder. "Someone is heading to the Senzaikyū" "Must be Ichigo, Yumi, and Ganju"

"They are with someone else" Kisa said. "But I'm not worried about him… I'm more worried about that the more stronger reiatsu heading towards them"

"I recognize that reiatsu" Uryu mumbled under his breath.

Minako looked over at Kisa as her eyes widened. "R-Renji…. It's Abarai Renji!"

"Everyone will be alright…. I know it" Orihime said.

Minako sighed. "I hope your right Inoue"

* * *

Shiki frowned as he stopped. "What a strong reiatsu eh?" he mumbled. Kaoru looked at him. "What's wrong Shiki?" Kaoru frowned.

Shiki's tail twitched slightly. "Someone is head to the Senzaikyū" Shiki shrugged. "Must be Yumi-tan" Kaoru grinned. "No… There someone else with them... He has weak reiatsu but there's a much stronger reiatsu heading towards them. Fuku-taicho's level"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "I know that reiatsu…"

Chad looked at her. "You do?" "Ren-tan…" Kaoru muttered. "I hope Yumi and the rest are ok" Kaoru muttered. "I'm sure they will"

Kaoru nodded sadly. _'I hope Renji-kun will be alright'_ she prayed.

* * *

Yumi sighed as she looked up.

Ichigo calmly walked ahead. "Hurry Yumi" "I am" Yumi said following.

Mitsuki and Tsukai both paused. "There's someone coming" Mitsuki said. "Tsukai-nii"

"He has a strong a reiatsu" Ichigo scowled. "I know that reiatsu" Ichigo scowled.

Ganju paused. "It's not a taicho is it?" "N-No… It's Renji" Yumi said.

"Abarai Renji" Ichigo said.

Renji stepped from the fog. "Abarai –fuku-taicho!" Hanataro shouted.

"We meet again Kurosaki Ichigo" Renji lifted his glasses. "

* * *

*Kaoru and Minako appear in black Gothic Lolita dresses*

"Forever we can make it!" *Kaoru sings as she bangs on the drums*  
"Forever we can make it!" *Minako strummed the guitar quickly and rocks her hips to the beat*

*Yumi appears in a Gothic Lolita outfit*

"Koisuru otome-tachi no shisen tobikau (it's so cute!)  
SHAI da shi sei mo hikui kare ni watashi-tachi muchuu  
Zasshi no renai KOONAA "hiku TAIMINGU ga daiji" Nonki de ii wa" *Yumi sings as she bops her head*

"Rusuden no koe no TOON 2 warimashi ni shita kedo  
KOORU BAKKU matsu jikan wa Taikan sokudo yurume  
Eien ni tsuzuku TONNERU na ra imasugu U TAAN muda na deikou ne" *Minako strummed faster as she shakes her head*

"To no kokoro ni nozoki ana ga tsuite ta ra Donna ni ii darou  
Dare ka ni torareru yume made michau hodo fuan ni monaru kedo ne  
Tsuiagete kita Anata e no omoi  
Umi ni okkochite mo mata mitsukedaseru tte generukara!" *Kaoru breaks on the drums by accidently as she blushed cheekily*

*Yumi and Minako rolled their eyes*

"Saigou no CHYANSU now is the time Minogasanai only once  
KEGA osoreteinai de forever we can make it!!" *Yumi, Kaoru, and Minako sung*

"Choukisen wa nigate datta Reigai no aite "So fight!"" *Yumi sings as she pulls Hitsugaya on the stage*

"Kon wa ito nomi janai no Kare no egao wa mashou ne  
"Ai sareru yoru Aishitai" Onna butta SERIFU mishiyou no manma" *Minako beckons Byakuya to the stage as she sings*

"Anata no suki na mono wa zenbu RISAACHI sumi no ha zudemo  
Akibeya darake kono kokoro ga hoshigaru no wa Hitotsu dake  
Oikakete dekita Anata e no omoi  
Shinkuu PAKKU ni tsumete todoketai kedo Itsu aiteru no kara?" *Kaoru sings as Renji came onto the stage*

"Saigou no CHYANSU now is the time Minogasanai only once  
KEGA osoreteinai de forever we can make it!!" *the three girls sung as they linked arms with the three guys*

"Forever we can make it!" *Yumi leans on Hitsugaya*  
"Forever we can make it!" *Kaoru grins at Renji*  
"Forever we can make it!" * Minako looks into Byakuya's eyes*  
"Forever we can make it!" *Yumi and Minako kiss Hitsugaya and Byakuya's cheeks*

"Atama ja nakute kokoro ga koi o suru!" *Kaoru giggles and kisses his lips*

"Tanjyun de kanjin na koto Yatto mitsukeshitanda!  
Kizutsuitatte ii janai so we are never give up!" *Hitsugaya hugs Yumi*

"Saigou no CHYANSU now is the time Minogasanai only once  
Koukai nante shita kunai deshou forever we can make it!!" *the three sing*

"Forever we can make it!" *Byakuya wraps his arms around Minako*  
"Forever we can make it!" *Renji wrapped his arms around Kaoru's shoulders and kissed her forehead*

*Smoke fills the room as the three woke up*

"What kind of dream was that?" Yumi asked.

"I have no clue" Minako lifted her head.

Kaoru rubbed her forehead as the doorbell rings.

The three went to go to the door revealing Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Renji.

"Whoa" the three muttered.

* * *

Music video for Forever We can make it xXIssho ItsumademoXx style. Hope it makes up for being a couple of days late. Mina-tama forgive me please! *bows* Ja ne!

_Ending Song –Forever we can make it-_


	12. Lucky Fool

Me: Okie dokie... I've been too busy to update anything. Sorry. Well damnit I was just plain lazy. Sorry… So before this month is over my other story will be updated… So this is a very somber disclaimer…

Kaoru*grins and gives me a Wet Willie*

Me: EWWWIE

Kaoru: DUN ACT SO DEPRESSED CAUSE YOUR SICK!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways…. Mistress is too sorry to own Bleach™

_**xXIssho ItsumademoXx**_

_**Chap. 12 **_

"_**You lucky fool"**_

**

* * *

**

Yumi bit her lip softly. "Renji..." she looked up at Ichigo. "Are you going to fight him?"

"What ever it takes to get back Rukia" Ichigo took Zangetsu off his back. "But you'll die!" Yumi said. "I'm confident I won't" Ichigo said.

"I don't know how you survived but it's very impressive worth a compliment." Renji stepped forward and unsheathed his zanpaku-to, "However it's all over now. I will kill the one who stole Rukia's power. If you're alive, then Rukia's power can't be restored."

"Back then didn't you take her away because you wanted to kill her?! What's the point of saying that now?!?" Ichigo scowled as he stepped forward.

That will depend on if you can defeat me or not. Come on if you have the guts! Don't you like to risk your life," Renji sneered. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly in anger. He put his weight on Zangetsu as his zanpaku-to came into contact with Renji's.

They skidded back and paused for a moment before Renji charged at Ichigo again.

"What is Ichigo doing? What in the world is he thinking? His opponent is a vice captain! Doesn't matter how good he is! There's no way he can win" Ganju choked out.

"Shut up" Yumi said. _'Why is that fool relying on just sheer strength'_

Ichigo placed his weight on Zangetsu again.

Renji was pushed back against the rock wall, "Oi...Kurosaki Ichigo...Let me ask you, how do you plan on saving Rukia?"

"That may not be so..." Hanataro said. "Please watch carefully.. Ichigo-san... Is very strong. He completely over powered Abarai-fuku-taicho" Hanataro muttered.

"How I save her?" Ichigo asked.

"Even if you defeat me now, there are 11 other fuku-taicho. And above that there's thirteen taicho. Unless you can defeat all of us. There's no way you can save Rukia. Are you sure you can do it?"

Of course!" Ichigo shouted. "How many taichos are there? And how many fuku-taichos are there? What the hell does it have to do with me?!? I'll fight'em no matter what! If they dare try to stop me then I'll defeat them all!" Ichigo shouted.

What is this?" Renji said after a moment, "Where does your confidence come from? With only one or two life and death battles do you think you can handle anything? Or is it that your zanpaku-to is different? Can it be that this little improvement in strength you became this much more arrogant?"

Renji pushed Ichigo away and raised his zanpaku-to, "Hoero, Zabimaru!" he shouted crashing his sword down at Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked with Zangetsu. _'It won't stop' _he said as he was pushed into the wall.

"Wah!" Hanataro shrieked.

"ICHIGO!!!" Yumi shouted as she tried to run to his aide.

Ganju grabbed her arms. "Don't" 'But Ichigo!"

"I-Ichigo-san..." Hanataro said lowering his arms.

"Seems like you thought you understood my abilities after just one fight with me. Let me tell you. When fuku-taicho and the higher shinigami go to the real world, in order not to cause unnecessary disturbances to the souls in the living world, we try very hard to suppress our powers. Right now my power is five times more stronger than when we last met! Doesn't matter how strong you are, It's close to impossible for you to beat me."

"Hn... So your saying that right now this is your real strength. To me your attacks are totally ineffective" Ichigo stated as blood dripped down his forehead as he rested Zangetsu on his shoulder. "Thank you for the information. If there are 11 more guys like you then I think I should be able to handle them"

Tsukai and Mitsuki looked up at Yumi._** "What's wrong?"**_

"Five times greater" Yumi said. "Oh god"

Renji grinned, "You bastard."

That was unbelievable" Hanataro said. "Are you ok Ichigo-san?"

_'That attack was too damn strong. I can barely stand... i had lost so much blood in the fight with Ikkaku... Damnit. Stop shaking! Damnit!' _Ichigo mentally cursed.

"Is it really okay to talk big in the beginning, when you can't even stand up straight after one hit?" Renji appeared over Ichigo and crashed his zanpaku-to down, "It's over!" he shouted.

Ichigo jumped out the way as a gash appeared on his shoulder. He landed on the roof and ran away from Renji.

Renji followed after him slashing his zanpaku-to at him as he went.

Ichigo turned and charged at Renji blocking Zabimaru with Zangetsu.

"You really are stupid...you want to save Rukia that badly?"

"Idiot... I didn't say "I want to save her" I said "I have to save her!" Ichigo said gripping Zangetsu tighter.

"Don't make me laugh! It's your fault that Rukia lost her power! That's why her sentence is so heavy! Don't you get it? It's all because of you that Rukia is going to die! What right do you have to say you want to save her?! Quit joking around!" Renji shouted.

"It's my fault that Rukia's going to die. I know that already!!!" Ichigo shouted back. "THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO SAVE HER!!!" Ichigo pushed back Zabimaru.

Renji grit his teeth and heaved his sword back at Ichigo, "Damn you!"

_'I can see it! At most 3 times! One.... Two'_ Ichigo dodged the second slash.

Renji's eyes widened slightly.

_'Three'_

"IT'S OVER RENJI!!!" Ichigo slashed at Renji.

Renji's shunpo'd out of the way, "Like I said, you can't win period."

He slashed Ichigo down his shoulder.

Ichigo coughed up blood. _'He dodged it... How?'_

"It seems you're puzzled as to how I dodged your attack. It's a good idea to attack during th break, your timing was perfect. But why couldn't you hit me? The answer is simple; you're too slow. You and I are at completely different levels. The answer is that simple. Do you understand now? You cannot rescue Rukia." Renji raised his zanpaku-to, "Because I am going to kill you right here!" he shouted crashing his zanpaku-to down on Ichigo.

Ichigo took Zabimaru blade out his shoulder. "Sorry to keep you waiting Renji... I will now put all of my will into defeating you!"

_'What the hell is with him? All of a sudden...'_ "Che..." Renji swung at Ichigo again.

Ichigo slashed down breaking his zanpaku-to and glasses.

Renji's hair band broke.

"No that I think about it...I was probably just scared because I...damn. I really am a tramp down to my bones...I hate myself. I bark at the star but I don't have the courage to jump and grab it."

Renji appeared in front of Ichigo and grabbed him, "I never won once against Kuchiki-taicho. Ever since Rukia left I train everyday but still fail. He's too strong. Fighting to get Rukia back is nothing but an impossible dream to me. Kurosaki! I'm probably shameless for doing this but I have to ask you! Please! You have to save Rukia!"

I will" Ichigo looked down.

Yumi ran over. "Ichigo! Renji!' she called out.

* * *

Kaoru looked up at the sky as she broke into tears. "Renji..." she gripped her shihakusho tightly. _'Renji...'_ "You'll be alright won't you? Then we can play more" Kaoru cried at the feel of his declining reiatsu. "RENJI!!!" she cried loudly.

Shiki nudged her arm softly.

* * *

_'Damnit...they both lost, ne.'_ Minako looked up, _'Renji.'_

Kisa looked at Minako. "Minako-sama... A group of shinigami is coming towards them... What should we do... It's a matter of time before they get captured"

Minako looked at Uryu and Orihime, "Don't you dare get caught, ne." she frowned.

Uryu and Orihime nodded.

"Let's go hurry up and try to swipe him away." she shunpo'd towards the area.

Kisa nodded and followed after.

Kaoru was soon by Minako's side. "Do you think Renji's ok?"

Yumi could feel the two's reiatsu as she helped picked up Ichigo. "They're coming...~"

"He couldn't get killed by him, ne."

Minako stopped across from Renji's body, "Yare, yare...."

Yumi paused and hugged Minako. "I MISSED YOU!"

Kaoru pouted. "What-" Yumi hugged Kaoru next.

"Guys what about the shinigami coming this way?" Ganju asked.

_**"Take Ichigo and leave"**_ Mitsuki and Tsukai stated. "We'll distract them" Kaoru said. "With idiot antics!" Yumi grinned.

Minako rolled her eyes, "You two do that," she turned and looked at Ganju, "Now go."

Ganju grabbed Hanataro and Ichigo and ran off. Yumi watched after them. _'Lucky fool'_

Kaoru looked at Renji and took his hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't here Renji"

"He'll be fine. He is a fuku-taicho after all."

"Buh"

"SSH! Play unconscious!" Yumi said.

Kaoru did as told.

Minako did the same.

"Kira-fuku-taicho we've found Abarai-fuku-taicho! Along with Hachi-ban-tai sanseki Hinawari Kaoru, Kyu-ban-tai sanseki Tsukiyomi Minako, and Jyu-ban-tai sanseki Kuchiki Yumi" a seated officer said to Izuru.

"Looks like only Abarai fuku-taicho got wounded. Tsukiyomi, Hinawari, and Kuchiki are unconscious."

"Do you think it was the Ryoka?"

"Feels like it."

Mitsuki and Tsukai growled at them.

Kisa stood in front of Minako.

Shiki roared as he stood in front of the group. "What are they?' a shinigami asked as Yumi's eyes opened slightly.

"I don't know but right now we must get Abarai-kun first.""It's all right Kisa." Minako whispered, "Izuru-kun won't hurt us."

The shinigami nodded and helped Renji onto the stretcher. Kisa frowned and nodded.

"Stand down..." Yumi whispered. Mitsuki and Tsukai nodded.

"You three...You've got alot to say when you wake up."

Kaoru frowned as a shinigami picked her up. Yumi felt herself being lifted off the ground. "Guh..."Another shinigami picked up Minako. Minako slightly opened one eye and stared at Renji, _'Don't you die on us, ne.'_

* * *

Review~ Oh yeah next chapter begins the omakes!

Please review~ PURIZU PURIZU!!!


	13. Doesn't mean we

Me: Imma a little past me due date… And I'm also past the one year celebration of xXIssho ItsumademoXx So I guess Imma get chapter 13 started! I shoulda thought of this earlier! Darnski so a special, special disclaimer from the Jyu-san-ban-tai –taicho himself and 4th seat, my OC, Shirosaku Yukiko!

Yuki: Hello *fumbles with the lollipop in her mouth* I'm a Yuki-Onna… ^////^

Juu *sweatdrops * Not to be mean Yuki-chan but a disclaimer doesn't mean to tell about yourself. ^ ^;

Yuki*whines* But I don't ever get any screen time! You will! BUT I WON'T TT-TT

Juu*sweatdrops* Gomen nasai… ^ ^U

Me: Dun worries Yuki-tama. You'll get screen time soon enough :D

Yuki: A SOUL EA- _

Me*covers her mouth* SHUSH NO SPOILERS!!! D:

Juu: Mistress doesn't own Bleach™ She does own the OCs and her randomness

Yuki: She wishes she could own Bleach™

_**xXIssho ItsumademoXx**_

_**Chap. 13 **_

"_**Doesn't mean we'll stop being the Three Stooges**__**"**_

**

* * *

**

Yumi woke up in the 10th division barracks. Something didn't feel right as she spotted Toshiro standing before her with the look that said 'Start explaining now' on his face. "Eto... Ohayo Hitsugaya-taicho"

Toshiro scowled slightly, "Don't Ohayo me. Explain now."

"Ok um... Where do I start? Rangiku's been hiding sake in your desk and then having wild parties in your office and then takes pictures with bows in your hair while your sleep" Yumi said.

A vein popped in his forehead, "Rangiku..." he shook his head, "I don't mean that. I mean how you, Hinawari, and Tsukiyomi ended up unconscious and how and why did you show up right when the ryoka did."

* * *

Minako sighed and opened her eyes, "Am I in trouble...ne?"

"Minako..." Byakuya crossed his arms.

"It's nothing...I don't know what happened."

"That's a lie Minako"

"I don't know what happened! Renji fought with Ichi-" Minako stopped.

* * *

Yumi blinked. "I don't know it's all a blur" Yumi said putting her finger on her lips as she started to think. "I really can't remember much"

Toshiro frowned, "I know you well enough Yumiko."

"Don't call me by that name... I hate that name" Yumi said. "We aren't even friends any more. You shouldn't be even talking to me" Yumi whispered.

* * *

"Abarai-fuku-taicho fought with who Minako?" Byakuya asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." she muttered

"Very well then... Why were you with Kurosaki Ichigo?"

* * *

Toshiro looked at her, "Just tell me what I want to know."

"I've told you all I know!" Yumi stood.

"Why you were with the ryoka is what I want to know!"

"Cause I'm dating one of the Ryoka!" Yumi crossed her arms as she looked at him seriously.

* * *

Minako bit her lip, 'I can't even think fast enough when I'm around him anymore.'

"I'm waiting for an answer"

"Why do you even care, ne?" Minako glared, "I was nothing to you remember".

Byakuya rubbed his temples. "I just need you to tell me what I need to know"

* * *

Toshiro stared at her, "Stop...joking around."

"I'm not joking. I'm dating a ryoka. He's taller than me by a foot and he has orange hair and brown eyes" Yumi said blankly. "It was love at first sight" _'To piss him off more I should say we had hot monkey sex'_

"This is about height?!" Toshiro caught himself, "This ryoka...is he human." Toshiro frowned slightly.

* * *

"I was with Kurosaki Ichigo because Ichimaru-taicho made Jidanbo drop the wall when he cut his arm off, ne. What else was I supposed to do, ne?"

"So you helped the Ryoka?"

"Yes."

"I have to turn you in Minako"

"I'm doing more to help Rukia then you ever have!"

* * *

"Yep he's human and he gots shinigami powers and he's... wow" Yumi swooned.

"...You've helped the ryoka...Come with me...I have to turn you in."

"...I'm not going anywhere with you..." Yumi hissed.

"You will. Even if I have to knock you unconscious myself and take you there."

* * *

Byakuya sighed and put Minako in handcuffs, ones that blocked off reiatsu. Kisa roared as she rushed into the office.

Minako turned and ran out of the office, "Come on!"

Kisa followed.

Byakuya scowled and chased after.

* * *

I'm not' Yumi scowled as she kneeled down and patted Tsukai and Mitsuki's heads as they growled protectively.

Toshiro sighed, "Baka." he grabbed Yumi and shunpo'd away as fast as possible.

Yumi scowled. "Let me go!" _'You idiot... You'd actually turn in your best friend... I forgot.... We aren't friends anymore....' _"You broke your promise you baka" Yumi muttered under her breath.

Mitsuki and Tsukai chased after him.

"I'm sorry Yumi" Toshiro muttered.

"I did nothing wrong!!!"

* * *

Minako ran faster.

"Minako-sama can you shunpo?" Kisa asked.

Minako nodded and shunpo'd away from the division.

* * *

"Aiding the ryoka is an offense..."

"I did it to try to save my sister because her sentence isn't right!" Yumi hissed. "If it was Hinamori you'd try to save her no matter what! If she aided the Ryoka you wouldn't try to turn her in! If she died you'd try to save her or avenge her! But it's me isn't it. I'm the knucklehead who does stupid things like aiding the ryoka. I'm not as important as Hinamori because you love her!" Yumi cried. "I really thought we were friends but we aren't are we?"

Toshiro stared at her, "Yumi...we are but...regardless if it's you or Hinamori or you I still have to give you the sentence. I must turn you in, I'm sorry."

* * *

Kisa turned and pounced at Byakuya who took out his zanpaku-to to block.

Minako stopped and turned, "Kisa don't."

"I'm meant to protect you Minako-sama" Kisa said as she stopped

* * *

"You lie!' Yumi cried "You treat Hinamori so special and treat me like I'm a pest! Well turn me I don't care anymore!" Yumi shouted.

Toshiro sighed and continued to where he was going.

Yumi wiped her face. _'They're gonna execute me for sure'_

* * *

Minako winced but turned and shunpo'd away, "Damnit."

Kaoru shunpo'd towards Minako. "They's gonna eat me alive" she whined.

Minako turned and looked at Kaoru, "...What?" she held her hands close to her chest.

* * *

Toshiro turned his head, "Who are they?" he stared at the black and white wolves.

"Tsukai and Mitsuki... they're my guardians... And I think they're about to attack you"

Toshiro shunpo'd faster, _'Damnit.'_

* * *

"Shiki's fighting some of them off... They try to turn me in"

"Three sansekis are of no use." Minako muttered, "They'll skin us alive, ne."

"God damn them..." Kaoru whined.

* * *

Mitsuki and Tsukai growled and ran faster. "We're coming Yumi" Mitsuki said.

"We're not going to fail you!" Tsukai said.

"Did I mention they talk?"

Toshiro frowned and unsheathed his zanpaku-to, "Soten ni Zase, Hyōrinmaru!" the long chain with the crescent moon on the end of it sprouted from the end of it.

Yumi noticed the high level reiatsu flowing from it. _'Mitsuki and Tsukai might not have a chance!'_

* * *

"I should go back...and this will all be over. I'll take the full blame, ne."

Kaoru frowned. "But Mina-chan"

"It doesn't matter what happens. I've gotten weary of trying, ne."

* * *

Mitsuki and Tsukai jumped out the pathway of the frozen ice dragon.

"Don't attack them!" Yumi hissed.

"Shut up."

Yumi blinked and for once stayed quiet.

Tsukai lunged at Toshiro.

* * *

"But you'll be killed"

"Even though I will...that doesn't mean we'll stop being the three stooges, ne." Minako smiled.

Kaoru teared up.

* * *

Toshiro dodged and grabbed Tsukai by the scruff. He tossed him away.

Yumi grabbed his arm. "Onegai... Yamero!' she begged, eyes filled with tears.

Mitsuki lunged towards him as Tsukai got to his feet and did the same.

* * *

Minako sighed and stopped, "Keep going."

Kaoru nodded and shunpo'd away.

Minako clenched her fists.

* * *

"You tell them first." Toshiro gripped his zanpaku-to, blocking their lunges.

"Tsukai... Mitsuki... stop now!"

Toshiro frowned and sheathed his sword.

* * *

Kaoru frowned.

Minako turned and shunpo'd away.

Kisa paused for a second. "Minako-sama"

* * *

Yumi sighed. "I'd like to do one thing before you turn me in" Yumi smiled sadly.

"Nani?"

Yumi grabbed his shoulders and kissed him tenderly before pulling away. "I know I will die... So I'd like to do that cause this might be the last time I get to see you again" Yumi smiled slightly, tears streaming down her face. "I really love you Toshiro"

Toshiro stared at Yumi, "Yumi..." his heart thumped in his chest.

* * *

Kisa." Minako stepped in front of Byakuya and bowed, "I will take full blame for my actions. It's my fault Kuchiki Yumi and Hinawari Kaoru didn't attack the ryoka while outside of the walls. This is my punishment. Not theirs."

Byakuya nodded and took her to the 1st division barracks.

Kisa stared at her.

"I'll be fine Kisa."

Kisa nodded. "Hai Minako-sama..."

* * *

Yumi sighed. "I'm ready to go"

"Okay." Toshiro guided her away.

Yumi sighed as she waved sadly at Tsukai and Mitsuki.

Toshiro took her to first division.

* * *

Yumi was taken out of her jail cell by Sasakibe Chojiro later that day.

Yamamoto tapped his cane. "So Tsukiyomi Minako you've decided to help the Ryoka on your own and pulled Hinawari Kaoru and Kuchiki Yumi into aiding the Ryoka"

Yumi stared at Minako.

Minako nodded, "I am at fault. They only did as I said." Minako bowed, "Gomen nasaii!"

"Tsukiyomi Minako... You are hereby placed in the Senzaikyū and you are stripped of your rank of Kyu-ban-tai sanseki... Stealth Forces take her away" Yamamoto said.

The Stealth Forces grabbed Minako's arms and dragged her off.

"Mi-Mina-chan" Yumi lifted her hand and let it drop back to her side.

Minako smiled, "Don't worry."

Yumi shook her head. "Baka..." she whispered. _'How can you tell me not to worry!'_

"You are dismissed Kuchiki Yumi" Yamamoto said as Yumi shunpo'd away getting a worried glance from Kaoru who passed by.

* * *

~Omake Theater~

Yumi: What would juu do for a Klondike bar? *bounces pass Juu*

Juu*taps chin* Hmmm… I don't know what a Klondike bar is so I wouldn't know… *walks away*

Yumi*blinks*

Shun: What would juu do for a Klondike bar? *walks pass Juu*

Juu: I don't know what one is*walks away*

Shun*raises an eyebrow*

Kao: What would juu do for a Klondike bar? *runs pass Juu*

Juu: I don't know what one is! *stalks away*

Kao: Huh?

Mina: What would juu do for a Klondike bar?

Juu*pulse veins* I DO NOT KNOW WHAT A KLONDIKE BAR IS!!!! WHY IS EVERYONE ASKING ME THAT?!?!

Everyone: You do know that is a commercial right?

Juu*anime falls* I know now

Kao*snickers* Juu got cranky~


	14. We'll get to be the heroes this time!

Me: Don't you think Soap Opera's have too much drama. General Hospital, Days of our Lives, Passions, Young and the Restless, All my Children, Bold and the Beautiful, All my children… THEY ALL PISS ME OFF!!! But *sigh* Meh mama got me into General Hospital… I know some of you asked to be in my story. Please Private message me or put your OC in the review. Please and thank you… I will try to keep them in character the whole time… I know I'll mess up…

Yumi: Onto a different note please…

Me: Anything is possible when your man smells like a man and not a lady. I'm on a horse. I love that Old Spice Commercial~! Nothing makes sense anymore ya know… I maybe ranting but commercials, Music videos, and music just don't make sense anymore… Like Telephone.

Please do not kill me Lady Gaga fans I do like her but how many of you notice that when she first started she wasn't as crazy or her songs/ videos made sense? Like Poker Face and Just Dance. Now WE ALL have seen the VMA's from her performance, to P!nk's, to Kanye interrupting Taylor Swift like an asshole. (THAT WASN'T COOL), Now look at Paparazzi and Bad Romance... I don't see her following around the man in paparazzi, just her killing him…

Bad Romance… I didn't get the song that much… I don't even like it. I like the Ra Ra Ra Ra Ra oh La oh lala (you get the point) part. But why does she kill them man at the end and show her messed up spine?

AND THEN TELEPHONE. (Sorry Beyoncé Fans but I don't like her that much anyway anymore) I mean seriously? Ever since she made Sasha Fierce her music makes some sense and her videos don't. I'm like how is dancing with two chicks make you a diva while you wear stupid clothes. I'm like you should kept Kelly and Michelle! Don't you agree? Now about Telephone... They both eat a honey bun and then start killing people and at the end of it they are dressed in stupid shit while they get away. I get that they supposed to be Thelma and Louise and you don't want the guy to keep calling you but seriously don't kill everyone in the restaurant including a dog… That's stupid… I'm sorry for the extremely long disclaimer and rant but this needs to be establish cause me being the idiot I am think it does… Why can't music make sense like back in the day like the Temptations and Gerald Levert… Like rock music with meanings in it? Country music… etc… Seriously… GET BACK TO THE GOOD DAYS 2010! WE DO NOT NEED TO GO ALL OUT ON A VIDEO TO EXPLAIN A SONG MEANING!!!! This rant was started after a conversation with many friends… I'll be damned the day anime/manga stops going along with the storyline and just become random… Please forgive me for the rant and don't get mad at me…

Yumi: I was created by that… Mistress doesn't own Bleach™

_**xXIssho ItsumademoXx**_

_**Chap. 14**_

"_**We'll get to be the heroes this time!**__**"**_

**

* * *

**

"I don't know why she took the blame." Kaoru muttered.

"Because she cares Kaoru" Yumi sighed rubbing Kisa's head. "The apartment is quieter" "Even though she said we are still the three stooges...it doesn't feel like it anymore."

"More like two Stooges and a photo... WHO THE HELL ARE WE GONNA SCARE OF TORTURE WHEN WE HAVE A PHOTO?!?!" Kaoru looked down, "First Rukia...then Renji and now Mina."

"Ok I just said something funny and you didn't laugh..." Yumi hugged Kaoru. "It's ok"

Shiki frowned.

"We have to save Mina and Rukia." Kaoru said then hugged Yumi, "We ain't letting her die that easily."

"I know.." Yumi said. "This time we ain't getting caught now is we?"

Kaoru shook her head, "Never. We're doing it right this time."

"We'll get to be the heroes this time!" Yumi smirked as she stood stood and twisted a picture on the wall, opening a secret base. "This is the reason why I like this house" she grinned. "And it's huge~"

Kaoru trotted in, "Captain Yumi-tan! What's the plan?"

Shiki, Kisa, and Mitsuki and Tsukai followed.

"Hold up. I'm thinking"

Shiki sighed as he transformed into a kitten.

"YATTA!!" Yumi grinned as she picked up and kissed Shiki. "GENIUS!!"

"My Shiki!" Kaoru swiped him away and petted him.

Shiki grinned lewdly. "The ladies want me"

"Kaoru dun get stingy..." Yumi said. "Now can you all transform like that?"

They nodded. "Kisa and Mitsuki can you transform into me and Kaoru?"

Kisa nodded and transformed into Yumi and Mitsuki transformed into Kaoru. "Perfect... There is no doubt there gonna be watching us alot more closely. So what we need you to do is pretend to be us. Starting tomorrow evening" Yumi said. They nodded. "Shiki and Tsukai... You have to watch them in case they start screwing up" Tsukai and Shiki nodded.

"We're gonna get Mina and Rukia back for certain." Kaoru smiled.

"Yep" Yumi grinned. "This plan is so fool and smartie proof! No one will figure it out"

"The three stooges will be back in action!" Kaoru grinned.

* * *

"Kaoru... We're gonna be late for that meeting we ain't even supposed to be at!" Yumi yawned.

Kaoru nodded slowly.

Yumi stood. "We better hurry!" she shunpo'd out the apartment.

Kaoru nodded and followed.

Yumi heard a high pitch scream. " AIZEN-TAICHO!!!!"

"Ai-Ai-taicho..." Yumi frowned as she shunpo'd towards the scream. (A/N: Now if that was me I would wonder to go to the scream because she might be getting raped… Now you must agree… He looked like a nice pedo back then XD)

Kaoru followed, "Hinamori."

"No! No! No! AIZEN-TAICHO!!!" Hinamori cried

"My, my. Who's shouting this early in the morning?" Gin walked up to the scene.

Yumi stared at the bloody corpse of Aizen. "Aizen..."

Hinamori stared at Gin before glowering angrily. "IT WAS YOU!!!!!" she shunpo'd towards him as she unsheathed her zanpaku-to.

Kira blocked her attack with Wabisuke.

"Kira-kun why?" Hinamori choked out.

Yumi scowled and gritted her teeth trying to control the urge not to attack Gin.

"I am the fuku-taicho of the third division! I don't care what your reason is! I cannot allow you to point your sword at my taicho!"

Yumi's ears blocked out the rest of the conversation.

Hinamori scowled. "SNAP!!! TOBIUME!!!"

Izuru skidded back before he could get caught in the flames, "How dare you release your zanpaku-to like that? How shallow!"

Hinamori released another fireball.

"If you insist, I have no choice but to treat you as an enemy. Lift your head, Wabisuke!" Izuru swung his zanpaku-to at Hinamori.

"YUMI!" Rangiku, Hisagi, Iba, and Kaoru shouted, eyes wide as Yumi stood absentmindedly between the two.

Toshiro blocked Izuru zanpaku-to and stepped on Hinamori's, "Don't move."

"Shiro-chan." Hinamori choked out.

Yumi stared, eyes widened. Toshiro..." Yumi held her breath. "Kaoru we should get Aizen down" she said trying desperately to avoid his teal eyes, and get away.

Kaoru nodded and stood on the roof unhooking his body from the wall.

"Restrain them." Toshiro said.

Rangiku and Hisagi grabbed Hinamori and Iba grabbed Izuru.

"I will report this to Yamamoto-sou-taicho. Take them away and lock them up now!"

They nodded and took the two away.

Yumi helped. "Lord what's happened to the Seireitei?" Yumi asked.

"My apologies Jyu-san-ban-tai taicho. My man caused some trouble there" Gin said.

"Ichimaru...were you planning on killing Hinamori or Yumi?"

"Ah? What do you mean?"

"I'm warning you. If you make Hinamori or Yumi shed one drop of blood I'll kill you."

"Yare, yare...what a scary thing to say! If you feel that way you should keep them away from the bad guys!"

Kaoru got the body down and frowned slightly, _'Somethin' ain't right.'_

Yumi looked at Aizen's body. "How did he die so easily? This ain't right"

Kaoru nodded, "I don't think Gin did it."

"Sure... Gin cut of Jidanbo's arm and pushed us out the Seireitei remember Kao?'

"I'm not saying I completely trust him. I just don't think it was him this time."

"Maybe you're right" Yumi said as she looked down. "Oi! Hitsugaya-taicho! What do we do with his body? Take it to the Fourth?" she winced.

Toshiro nodded.

Kaoru hopped down.

Yumi nodded and shunpo'd away.

Kaoru sighed, "So much bloodshed in a short amount of time."

"I know. But it's gonna have to stop"

Kaoru nodded.

* * *

Yumi sighed. "I can't believe you talked me into dying my hair orange and cutting it" Yumi said.

"I's got black hair~!" Kaoru skipped around like a schoolgirl.

"Imma dye it back to its original color, orange, later... Now come on" she looked at Kisa and Mitsuki. "Make sure her hair is dirty blond and short and Mine is long and black" they nodded as they transformed again.

"No need to worry!" Mitsuki grinned.

Kisa nodded.

Kaoru shunpo'd away.

Yumi followed as she shunpo'd to the nearest sewer system.

Kaoru climbed in, "If we're lucky we'll see Hana-tan~"

"Yeah... I hope..." Yumi said climbing in after. She closed it.

Kaoru shunpo'd forward, "We're comin, Rukia, Mina."

"Kaoru... You do know which way is to the Senzaikyū? Sorry to ruin a moment"

"YUP!" Kaoru grinned, "That's why I'm in the lead."

"Um it's the other way" Yumi sweatdropped.

Kaoru tapped her head, "My GPS...it's messed up." Kaoru pointed and accusing finger, "Why didn't you say anything!"

"I just tried to" Yumi sweatdropped.

Kaoru stormed in the other direction.

Yumi followed. "Baka-chan"

"I's not..."

"Are too now... How do we break them out?' Kaoru opened the sewer and looked around then hopped out, "Dunno."

"Lord Kaoru... Use that brain fer once"

"I feel Hana-tan."

"What?"

Kaoru sighed and shunpo'd towards the Senzaikyū.

"Kaoru I'm confused" Yumi followed.

"HANATARO IS IN HERE WITH GANJU, RUKIA, AND MINA!" Kaoru shouted, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE!"

"NO YOU SAID I FEEL HANA-TAN AND IT SOUNDED KINDA DIRTY SO I DIDN'T KNOW YOU MEANT THAT!!!"

"Lord someone's gonna discover us" Ganju muttered.

Minako sighed, "Arguing...as usual."

Kaoru glomped Minako, "Mina!"

Rukia sweatdropped.

"RUKIA!!!" Yumi glomped Rukia. "What happened to your hair?"Rukia asked.

Yumi pointed at Kaoru.

"You two..." Minako looked at Hanataro then Ganju, "I don't want to go, ne."

"And why not?!" Yumi put her hands on her hip.

Hanataro blinked. "Why not Minako-san?"

"If I'm set free where would I go, ne? Into hiding...and I've got a long life to live in solitude, ne." Minako frowned, "It's not worth it."

"But Mina!"

Hanataro and Yumi's eyes widened.

Rukia gasped. 'That Reiatsu..."

Minako froze, "Kuchiki-taicho..."

Kaoru let go of Minako.

"Not good... There's no way of us winning... With just the two of use... Maybe we could beg for our lives..." Ganju said.

"What are you saying Ganju-san?" Hanataro said. 'Let's just run away with everyone!"

"The bridge is the only way for you to go..." Kaoru said.

"So there's no use in running, ne."

"Do you expect me to risk my life for her?" Ganju pointed at Rukia.

"That's what we are doing! Her and Mina" Yumi said.

Minako sighed.

"I understand" Hanataro said. "I'll stop him myself"

Yumi stared at him.

Minako softened her gaze, _'Hana-tan...you're shivering.'_

"What are you doing Hanataro?"

"I can't run away without doing anything. " Hanataro gulped. "Thank you very much" he bowed as he walked out.

"Hanataro!" Rukia tried to follow after.

Minako grabbed the back of Rukia's shirt, "People are trying to save you, ne. Be quiet and wait."

Kaoru frowned, "He's gonna get himself killed."

Rukia gulped.

Yumi frowned and blinked as she saw Ganju hit his head against the wall with a yell.

Minako sighed, _'Oaf.'_

Hanataro blinked. "What was that?"

"Move it" Ganju said kicking Hanataro out his way as he turned to Byakuya. "Come on Noble boy! I'll be your opponent today!"

Byakuya stared at him.

Minako frowned, "This is going to be ugly, ne." she muttered walking out.

Kaoru followed

"I felt a faint reiatsu and thought it was someone strong holding back his reiatsu... But I was wrong. It was nothing but an insect" Byakuya said coolly.

Ganju scowled.

Yumi and Rukia followed.

"Meany." Kaoru mumbled.

Yumi clenched her fist as Rukia fell to her knees. 'Rukia-san!" Hanataro went to her side.

Ganju said nothing as her charged at Byakuya.

"That broken sword?" Yumi sweatdropped.

'_HE HAS NO PLAN?!?' _

Minako stepped forward, "That's suicide, damnit."

Ganju raised his arm to throw his mini fireworks.

"Be gone. My sword isn't for exterminating" Byakuya said as a gash appeared on Ganju's arm.

"GANJU!" Kaoru shouted

"Hold it!' Ganju shouted.

"Didn't hear me?" Byakuya said.

"Byakushi is so arrogant." Kaoru frowned.

"No shit"

"This is getting nowhere..." Byakuya said. "Chire..."

"RUN!!!!" Yumi and Rukia shouted.

Minako charged forward. Kaoru grabbed her, "Don't!"

"He's going to die!"

"Senbonzakura"

Ganju was cut and slashed nearly everywhere on his body.

Yumi ran forward. "Ganju!"

Minako stood infront of Hanataro and scowled, "Don't you dare Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Move aside Minako" Byakuya said.

Minako shook her head, "I won't do that. If you want to kill him you'll have to kill me first."

Byakuya lifted his zanpaku-to.

Minako winced.

Juushiro grabbed his wrist, "That was scary, I think that's enough hm, Kuchiki-taicho."

"Uki~!"

"Ukitake-taicho!" Rukia shouted.

"Uki-kun!" Yumi shouted.

Minako opened her eyes, "Ukitake..."

Juushiro smiled, "Hi Kuchiki! Yumi, Mina, Kaoru!"

Yumi smiled thankfully. "Arigatou"

"What's the meaning of this Ukitake?" Byakuya asked.

"That's my line. Releasing a zanpaku-to is konnatakoru is a first class offense. Even if your opponents are drifters. What are you thinking?"

"It's a war time situation. The ban on releasing zanpaku-to was lifted"

"Because a couple of drifters entered Seireitei? Is it all because of the Aizen murder?"

A reiatsu engulfed the area.

Minako's and Kaoru's eyes widened, "That's..."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Can it be..."

"Ichigo" Yumi said quietly.

* * *

Sorry for the useless rant but some of you have to agree… Now another thing I wanted to say. Review please! And also for those who read my other story. It's hard for me to update stories back to back every month. Mina-tan had to yell at me to get this one posted… She's my so called editor. And then it's the fact I lost the book I was writing it in and tryna put new OCs in it. It will be out before the end of Spring Break which is April 5th-9th for me… So I gotta just think as I go and bust my ass. Thank you for being patient and please… YELL AT ME TO GET IT POSTED UP… I'm not gonna delete it nor put it on hiatus cause once I put more than one chapter up I cannot delete things…


End file.
